When You Love Something
by StayWeird
Summary: "Why'd you just take off your shirt Kim?" "Are you going to rape me?" "Uh, wasn't planning on it." "Then we don't have an issue."- Best friends, Kim and Jack find themselves alone at Jack's house the day after Donna's wild party. Kim has no memory of the previous night, so Jack must explain it to her. What will happen? More importantly, what did they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Well, the day after my birthday and it's raining. So I've been writing! Makes me happy ^.^**

**I know I shouldn't be writing anymore but I have received motivation. ****YAY MOTIVATION! ****So, along came this story. **

***Warning, this story is rated TEEN for a reason! It is on the upper side of teen, not exactly M, at least I do not think so. So if you cannot handle it or are to young, please do not read. You have been warned.**

**With that being said, yes this story is slightly dirty, nothing like I've written before so bare with me. Not an actual _scene_ but the events leading up to it and there is an obvious implication, hens the tittle.**

**I really hope you like it, I worked really hard on it. PLEASE review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Friends with Benefits**

**_~It's not who you want to spend Friday night with, but rather all day Saturday~_**

**-O-O-O-**

Kim let out a large groan as she attempted to shake herself awake. Her eyelids were simply too heavy and refused to open. The frustrated blonde sighed into her pillow as she tried to remember last nights events.

She couldn't.

The previous night was a complete and utter blur, no memory in her brain existed leading her to believe it even happened. So that leaves her with the question, what the hell did she do last night? The only clue she was able to gather at the moment was the pounding headache rebounding against her skull. Kim had a sneaky suspicion that alcohol played a large part in last nights events.

Coming to the conclusion that she really should open her eyes, Kim, using all her might and forced them open. One at a time, the vision in her eyes restored to normal and she was able to glance at her surroundings.

The first thing that had caught her eye, was the wall. It was blue, unlike the red she had in her room. Also, she was able to see a window. Unless she rearranged her bedroom last night- with her lack of memory that was defiantly a possibility -you couldn't see her window from how the bed was positioned. All this lead to the conclusion that she was no longer in her bedroom.

So where was she?

That's when her _pillow_ shifted. It was indeed not a pillow, but a person. One who she happened to be cuddling with. She was now able to feel his hand around her waist with her own hand gently placed on his toned chest.

That would of been helpful to clue into a few seconds ago.

Gathering up all of her courage, Kim slowly tilted her head so she was able to see his face. She was completely terrified to see who it was. With the level of alcohol she must of had to cause such a splitting headache, and the fact they were cuddling in his bed, lord only knows what adventures they might of had last night.

Kim squeezed her eyes shut, so when she was faced in his direction, she was unable to see him. Letting out a large sigh, she slowly opened one eye, and then the other.

She felt all her nerves calm when she realized who it was. Her body relaxed back into his hold as she laid her head back on to his chest, in her original position. It was only Jack.

Jackson Anderson had been this feisty blondes best friend since the moment they first met in grade nine. Over the past three and a half years the two of them had gone on some rather exciting adventures alongside their other three best friends, Jerry, Milton and Eddie. They were probably the closest with one another, rather than the boys. Jack had a way of understanding Kim like the three of them didn't. That being said, the two teenagers were as close as anyone could be. True best friends.

Knowing that it was only Jack, Kim let her mind begin to wander off.

"WAIT JACK!" She screamed. If it was Jack in bed with her, what the hell did _they_ do last night? This could ruin everything! Jack meant way to much to Kim to have it be ruined by some stupid night she was drunk out of her face.

Springing out from his hold, Kim pushed him away which caused her to fly backwards. Off the bed she went, crashing to the floor with a thud, landing flat on her face. She groaned loudly, trying to help herself up. However, her not-so-strong arms at the moment wouldn't cooperate.

Hearing the thud, Jack sprung awake. Jumping to his feet, he got out of bed to see his best friend on the floor.

"Kim!" He exclaimed rushing to her aid. He helped the blonde to her feet, gently grabbing her arms for any necessary support he might have to give her. He rubbed them smoothly as he connected with her gaze, looking deep into her memorizing brown eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

All Kim could manage to do at the moment was nod. All the confusion was eating her insides, rendering her ability to speak.

"Alright then" Jack said, slightly awkward. The two of them quickly feel upon a rather uncomfortable silence. Neither of them really knew what to say.

"What the hell did we do last night?" Kim asked, speaking first. Jack let out a large groan before brushing past her and out into the hallway, a frustrated Kim on his heels. "Don't walk away from me!" She called over to him. Hearing her annoyance, the brunet chuckled.

Ignoring her threats and pleads, he walked all the way down the stairs and into his large kitchen. Kim still continued to yell at him, the fact he wasn't listing made her boil with anger. Tuning her out, Jack began to rummage through his many cupboards, trying to find something appealing to have for breakfast. Grabbing the milk from the fridge, he turned around, hearing the blond finish "...and I woke up in your freaking bed and I'm confused Jack please!"

"You're very irritating you know that?" Jack said. A playful sarcastic ring filled his voice as he grew a slight grin. Sliding past her, he moved to the other side of the kitchen near the breakfast bar, to grab his choice of cereal.

"Jack!" Kim whined.

"Yes Kim?" He asked innocently. Kim groaned once more, moving to the other side of the breakfast bar so she was able to stare at him as he put together his cereal.

"Seriously, I will hurt you. Now tell me!" Kim snapped. Chuckling in amusement, Jack raised an eyebrow at his fuming best friend.

"Food?" He offered. With a swift roll of her eyes, and realizing that she was not going to win this round, she let out a sigh.

"Please."

Smiling at his handiwork, Jack then grabbed an extra bowl and starting making Kim some cereal as well. He glanced at Kim as she ran her fingers through her tangled blonde locks. She always caved eventually when Jack wanted her to do something, but usually never this fast. Mentally putting the pieces together, he realized that she truly did know nothing about last night, and he was unfortunately going to have to explain it.

Finishing preparing the cereal, Jack grabbed the two bowls and headed towards his basement, once again ignoring Kim's pleads of annoyance. He continued down the stairs, placing the two bowls on the coffee table and plopped onto the couch.

"Why is it so freaking hot in your house!" Kim complained while entering the basement.

"Mom hates the cold."

"Clearly." Kim spat, plopping down next to him. They began eating their cereal as Jack began channel surfing. Suddenly, his face lit up, as he flicked on 'Friends With Benefits'.

"I love this movie!"

"Really?" Kim asked in an 'you're unbelievable' tone. Jack raised an eyebrow in her direction, silently urging her to continue. "Out off all freaking things to watch you pick the movie with the most sex scenes?"

"You're in a great mood eh?" Jack teased, laughing once more at her frustration. Kim shot his a look, then angrily placed her empty bowl back on the table in front of her.

"Shut up, I'm mad at you." She scowled.

"Why?"

"Because you're not cooperating!" She yelled. Jack rolled his eyes, focusing his attention back towards the movie. He figured he'd let her calm down slightly before he had explained what happened last night. It wasn't bad per say, but Kim had a history of freaking out over tiny things and Jack wasn't sure how exactly she was going to take it.

About 20 minutes of the movie had passed. The house was silent with the exception of the noise from the television.

"UGGH!" Kim yelled jumping up from her seat on the couch. A startled Jack quickly shot up as well. "It's too hot!" Kim complained again. Mentally thinking of an idea, she ran her fingers through her hair again. The heat was beginning to get to her, making her ancy. She had this tingling sensation run all over her body, almost as if she had bugs crawling on her skin. It was hitting a nerve that was already being screwed with, making her even more angry. So Kim did the only thing she thought would help.

She stripped.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Jack said confused. He stood there, slightly dazed while he stared at the now, half naked girl standing in front of him. Kim had removed her shirt, leaving her in a bra, and the shorts she had on the previous night. She placed her hand gently on her perfectly toned torso and sauntered over in Jack's direction.

"Are you going to rape me?" She asked.

"Wasn't planning on it." Jack responded cooly, though the question, alongside Kim's very strange behavior had caught him completely off guard.

"Then we don't have a problem." She explained, stretching her arms in a 'what are we going to do' kind of motion. She grew a grin before sitting back down on the couch. Shaking his head, Jack joined her. This was going to be one interesting evening.

They continued to watch the movie that Jack enjoyed oh so much. At an amusing part of the movie, Jack glanced over at Kim to see if she was laughing along with him. She wasn't. Instead, she laid there, curled up into a ball, passed out.

Jack felt something tug the corner of his lips upward as he starred at her. Even curled up in a ball, hair tangled, slightly drooling, and well, _shirtless_, she was still the most beautiful girl Jack had ever seen in his entire life.

It was true that the brunet had slight feelings hid deep into his soul. He'd tell her, but too much was a steak. He couldn't risk loosing their friendship, as cliché as it sounded. She meant way to much to him. Everything he does he silently thinks to himself, "I can't wait to tell Kim". She was the one person who had always been there for him, and the one person he was for certain would never leave. He couldn't imagine one day without his blonde companion.

Those feelings had come closer to the surface ever since last night. Seeing her sleeping right now he had the strange urge to kiss her _again_. Just hold her and touch her and kiss her. It was horrible feelings and thoughts he had right now. I mean, she was his best friend. He wasn't supposed to look at her that way, but he did. And he had no idea why.

"Kim." Jack said softy nudging Kim in the ribs. She shot up from her curled up ball and sat up straight. Jack let a laugh escape his lips as he watched her wipe the droll off her mouth. She then tipped over in the other direction, so her head landed on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack." She whined, inching a tad bit closer. He looked over at her, eyes filled with concern. In Kim's eyes and partially dripping down her face, was small, wet tears.

"Kimmy what's wrong?" Jack asked. He shifted their position, pulling Kim onto his lap. He cradled her comfortingly so her head rested on his chest. Jack stared at her for a few moments before carefully wiping away the tears.

"My head hurts." She sniffed looking up at him. Her eyes were wide, filled with pain. Her brown orbs were wide, staring back at him. She almost looked like a seven year old girl whose cookie you had just taken away. It was odd, it was a side of Kim, Jack had never scene before, with the exception of last night. She almost seemed vulnerable. "Damn alcohol" She cursed under here breath. Jack let out a laugh, there's Kim.

"Will you tell me what happened now?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well..." Jack let his voice trail off as the story brought him into a temporary flashback.

**-O-O-O-**

He was walking into Kim's house. She had been very upset the last few days because of Brian. He was her first boyfriend who had convinced her he was different, after the douche bag that was Jeremy, but that was a story for another day. Brian had dumped her over text because he decided their relationship 'wasn't going to work'.

Bull shit.

He hurt Kim bad. Naturally, Jack felt horrible for Kim's sake and decided he needed to help. The master plan he and Jerry had managed to come up with was dragging her to Donna Tobin's 'birthday bash' to get her mingling again.

Jack knocked on the door to her house for it to be opened by her mother. Jack and Kim's mother had been very close. She absolutely adored him. He was the only sane ones out of the Wasabi Warriors making him the most likeable in the eye of a parent. She immediately invited him in the house.

"Hello Jack." She greeted, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Karen." Jack greeted back. Yep, the two of them were on a first name basis.

"Kim's upstairs, hiding from the world. This one hit her hard."

"I know, she just keeps falling for the wrong people."

"I don't understand why she doesn't just go for you!" Karen exclaimed. A cocky smile played on Jack's lips as he croaked an eyebrow at her. "Out of all the boys she's brought home you, by far, treat her the best. She really loves you Jack."

"I love her too." Jack replied simply.

"Well then get on that! Before she gets her heart broken again." Karen said. A laugh escaped Jack's lips and happiness filled his eyes. Something about knowing Kim loved him and that her mother wanted him _on that_ made Jack feel all bubbly inside. "Cheer her up?"

"That was my intention. Which leads me to my next question..." Karen raised an eyebrow at him, obviously intrigued by the statement. "Would it be alright if I dragged Kim to a party? I promise I will not let her near any alcohol and I can have her returned by 12."

"If you can manage to make her leave her bedroom, you can have her till two." Karen said with a wink, before disappearing into the kitchen. When she left, an amused Jack headed up the stairs and into Kim's bedroom. He opened the door to she his strong, confident, stubborn best friend, nothing but a lump in the bed sheets.

"Kim." He said softly. The lump didn't budge. "Kimmy." He said slightly louder than before. Nothing. She wasn't going to get up by herself, if he wanted to get her out of bed he'd have to do it against her will. Yanking the covers off of her, Jack grabbed the now screaming blonde by the waist and carried her towards the closet. Putting her down, ignoring her angry glares he began rummaging through her clothes.

"You know," Kim started. "going through my clothes isn't the smartest idea."

"And why would that be?" Jack responded playfully.

"You never know what you're going to find." She joked. Something about the way she had said it made it come across like she was trying to seduce him. Apparently Jack had caught on because when she said that, his face turned towards her with a vacant stare, before raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Kinky." He said simply before turning back to her closet. At that moment Kim buried her head in her hands, and began laughing her head off.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She protested, smacking him playfully in the chest. Smiling at his joke, Jack continued rummaging through her clothes, until he picked out her jean shorts with her simple black t-shirt that she always matched it with. Explained the clothes she's wearing- or at least _was _wearing- in Jack's basement today.

"Put these on." He ordered, chucking them at her face.

"Where are we going?"

"To cheer you up."

**-O-O-O-**

"So you kidnapped me and dragged me to a party?" Kim asked snapping Jack out of his story. They remained in the same position, Kim on Jack's lap cuddled into his chest, sitting there as she listened to the story.

"It wasn't kidnap," He explained. "your mother knew where you were and who you were with. Now would you let me continue! You're interrupting..."

"Well then." Kim snapped. Rolling his eyes, Jack slipped back into his flashback.

**-O-O-O-**

The party at Donnas' was kicked into full swing. They had lost Jerry five minutes previous to arriving after he caught a glimpse of Grace. Jack and Kim stayed somewhat together, going around mingling with friends from school. Jack had stayed true to his word and made sure she hadn't had anything to drink. It was around eleven when he'd lost her, they had been there for about three hours so he had figured she had met up with some friends. That's when Donna approached him.

Being the birthday girl, she was dressed in the sluttest piece of fabric Jack had ever scene. He wasn't even sure you could call it a dress, it didn't cover enough. It was a shirt that was way to tight and two inches longer than it regularly was.

After making a disgusted face, he replied to her 'hey'. About five seconds later he clued in that Donna was in fact drunk out of her mind. About five minutes later she had made a move on him a kissed him-

**-O-O-O-**

"You made out with Donna!" Kim exclaimed snapping him out of his flashback once more. She didn't sound necessarily angry, more accurately surprised.

"Yes, now hush." Jack ordered. She gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me" look before hitting his chest.

"Dude! Details!"

"What do you mean details?" He asked her. "Donna kissed me. She was so drunk that I could practically feel the alcohol going down my throat. I kissed her back so she wouldn't throw a fit and throw me out or something. It meant nothing."

"Oh." Kim sighed. "That was less entertaining than I though it was going be."

"Yes now can I get back to my story?" He asked annoyed. Kim made a face at him accepting defeat before he continued speaking.

**-O-O-O-**

It was now twelve, and Jack had gone looking for Kim. He hadn't scene her in a while and was beginning to get slightly worried. He was her best friend, it was part of his job description. When he did find her, it was by accident. Someone had pushed her into him, and Jack with his fast reflexes had managed to catch her.

"Kim?" He said shocked looking down at her. Unfortunately it was. The girl in his arms, looked a lot like his best friend, but this girl was also drunk out of her mind. Apparently Donna Tobin wasn't the only one drinking.

He slipped an arm around her waist as he began to lead her out of the house. Annoyed with her diagonal walking, he ended up scooping her into his arms, and carrying her to his car bridal style.

It didn't take long for her to pass out in the seat next to him. Which was in a way good, because if she was awake, she'd be annoying as hell. He drove all the way to his house, sitting in his driveway for an extra ten minutes trying to come up with a game plan.

After a while, he realized he wasn't about to get a better plan than the one currently in his head, so he decided to put that plan into action. Reaching into the knocked out girls pocket, he pulled out her Iphone.

_Enter passcode._

"ilovejack"

_Wong passcode._

"passcode"

The screen unlocked, allowing Jack to search through it looking for a specific number.

Mom.

"Hello?" Rang a voice from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Karen, it's Jack. The party was lame and not cheering Kim up at all so we came back to my place. She kind of passed out on me, so I was wondering if she was able to stay the night and have me return her in the morning?"

"As long as she's with you Jack that's fine."

"Alright see you in the morning." Jack said. They exchanged goodbyes before he hung up the phone-

**-O-O-O-**

"You lied to my mother?" Kim asked cutting him off _again_. A devious smile planted on her face. She knew it bugged him. Jack was a good kid, he didn't like lying to people or misusing the fact that everyone liked him, including her mother.

"Would you shut up!" He hissed. This earned him a laugh from Kim. "I didn't _lie_, we left the party came back to my place and you were asleep ok? So shut it!"

"You're such a woos." She teased. Jack shot her a glare.

"Says the girl whose passcode is 'passcode'. Creative."

"Not any more original than 'Karate'."

"Do you really want to mess with me while you're sitting on me?"

"Whatcha gonna do Jack?" Kim shot back playfully.

"You're asking for it now!" And with that, Jack began tickling her. She shrieked at the top of her lungs, flinging herself off him and onto the ground in an attempt to get away. All she really did was give him leverage. He sat himself on top of her and continued to tickle her. After a few moments of screaming, Kim managed to wiggle her way out of his hold and make a run for the stairs.

Jack had a different idea though. He quickly shot up, grabbing Kim from behind and began tickling her again.

Kim frantically looked around for anything that could help her. Her breath was gone and her ribs were beginning to cramp. She needed out of Jack's grip. Now. Unfortunately the little oxygen making it her her lungs due to her laughter rendered her very weak. She needed something to help her, she wasn't strong enough to do it herself.

That's when she saw it.

It was beautiful. Just sitting there waiting to be used. It was almost as if it was sent from god himself because it was also in arms reach.

A nerf gun.

Kim quickly dove for it, gripping the gun with dear life. As she spun around, Jack had seen the item in her hand. He flew his hands up in surrender backing up slightly.

"Kim, put the nerf gun down." He tried to reason. Kim just shook her head.

"Never." She hissed.

"Kim..." Jack started in a warning tone.

"Finish you're story." Kim barked at him. Letting out a sigh and running his fingers through his hair, Jack realized she wasn't going to cooperate until the story was finished.

"Well," He began, hands still in the air. "I had to carry _someone_ in the house because they wouldn't wake up. I put you on my bed and-"

"The first thing you did was take me to your room? And where's you parents?" Kim questioned.

"You were sleeping! And on a three day business trip." Jack protested.

"So you decided to sleep next to me?" She argued.

"Let me finish!" Jack yelled at her.

"_Let me finish_" Kim mimicked. With another sigh, Jack was pulled back into a flashback.

**-O-O-O-**

Kim had made herself comfortable in his covers and passed out. While Jack stole a pillow and passed out on the floor. Everything seemed alright, in fact, he had made it through an hour when he heard Kim calling his name. "Jack." She whined. Jack stood up so he was cascading over her now awake body, with sad eyes staring back at him.

"What's wrong Kimmy?"

"I can't sleep." She said sheeply. "Will you ly down with me for a bit?" Jack smiled to himself before crawling in next to her. He sat up against the wall, looking down at her sleeping on the pillow. With a huff, Kim sat herself up next to him.

"You don't sleep like that Jack." She informed. Her voice seemed younger, less serious and vicious than it usually did. It was odd and out of character compared to how Kim was normally. She continued to ramble on about how you're supposed to sleep with a pillow, when he began laughing at her. She stopped in the middle of her sentence and glanced at him.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She asked. It was like she was actually hurt. Tears began forming in her eyes and Jack quickly snapped out of it.

"No, no. It's ok." He cooed. "I'm not laughing _at_ you I'm laughing _with_ you."

"Why?" She asked, completely oblivious.

"Because you're acting odd." He tried to explain. "It's cause your drunk" He finished, poking her temple. Kim looked at him, before bursting into a laughing fit. Jack sat there, chuckling to himself as he watched Kim sit there and laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked her after about five minutes later.

"I-don't-know" She said in between breaths. Realizing that she wasn't going to shut up, Jack pulled her on to him, rubbing circles in a comforting manner on her back, trying to calm her down. Eventually it worked, _eventually_. It wasn't till about three in the morning he finally got Kim to shut up.

He moved the two of the down slightly, so he was lying down on his back, Kim cuddled into his chest.

"Jack." She said softly.

"Yes?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes."

"Oh, ok."

"I'm kidding silly." Jack said, gently removing the hair dangling in front of Kim's face. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He saw bits of confusion flash through them as he began to softly rub her cheeks. "What are you thinking about?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Well," She sighed. They had locked eye contact as the two of them sat their trying to read each others facial expression for a few moments. "I started drinking because I saw you kissing Donna..." She said quietly, letting her voice trail off near the end. Jack's eyes widened when the realization of what she just said hit him.

_Never forget what anyone says when their drunk. That's when the truth comes out._

That was an old wise tale his father had taught him when he was younger.

Kim was drunk.

So now he lied there, bug eyes staring at his best friend in the whole wide world who looked back at him with sad eyes. He brought his hand up to carefully wipe away the tears from her flawless cheeks. For a few moments, he caught himself getting lost in her eyes. They were so perfect. So much they held. If you looked close enough, you could see a million different emotions dance across them.

That when he snapped back to reality.

Snapping out of his trance, Jack turned away slightly, only to be brought back by Kim's gentle touch, locking gazes once more. The longer he looked at her the more lost he was getting. Soon, he'd never be able to find his way out.

That's when it happened.

Kim started leaning in and-

**-O-O-O-**

"And what?" Kim snapped, nerf gun in hand, still pointed at Jack's skull. After realizing he was no longer talking, Jack looked up at the very annoyed blonde who at this point in time was very close to fuming.

"You..."

"Spit it out!" She snapped at him.

"You kissed me." He said quietly.

Kim's mouth, along with her facial expression just dropped completely. All the colour in skin drained and the liveliness in her eyes was replaced with a vacant stare. She was stunned.

Though she'd never admit it Kim had secretly always wanted to kiss Jack. Something about the brunet was just undeniably irresistible but never in her lifetime would she think she'd actually do it. What if this ruined the friendship she had spent the past three and a half years trying to build. She didn't want to loose Jack.

"Oh would you put the nerf gun down!" Jack exclaimed annoyed. He walked up to Kim and ripped the nurf gun out of her hand throwing it onto the nearby couch. Kim didn't move, didn't even flinch. As panic mode began to set in, Jack waved his hand in front of Kim's face in an attempt to get a reaction.

Nothing.

"Kimberly?" He called quietly. She hated that name, with a burning passion. If that didn't get a reaction out of her he wasn't sure what would. Unfortunately for him, Kim never moved a muscle.

Meanwhile Kim's brain was overwhelmed with thoughts. All the 'what ifs' where consuming her brain to the point she couldn't think straight. All she had to do was talk to him right? This was Jack they were talking about, friends forever. Surly he wouldn't let something so small while she was drunk ruin a friendship like the two of-

_Smack!_

"Ow!" Kim hissed as she was snapped out of her thoughts. "Did you just slap me?!"

"You weren't moving I got scared." Jack tried to reason. It was true that his fist had just collided with the blondes face who was now she was wincing in pain. It snapped her out of it though so it was ok right?

Jack took a step back and shielded himself with his arms. He was stronger than his feisty friend but when she was pissed you didn't want to screw with her. If not using her strength, she'd use her eyes to rip you a part. Kim had a way under everyone's skin, especially Jack's, and there was simply no explanation why.

Excepting her to leap forward and attack, Jack prepared himself for the pain. However, it never came. Instead Kim had taken a step closer to Jack and just began rambling. Clueing in to the fact she was speaking, Jack tuned her in, and began listening to her voice. "-I'm so sorry, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was thinking and I just don't know why I did that and-" Ok, he kind of wished he didn't tune her in.

"Kim." He spoke, but there was no stopping her, she was on a roll. After another five minutes about going on about how sorry she was and how she didn't want it to affect their friendship, Jack was beginning to get annoyed. He needed her to shut up before he threw her out the bloody window.

"KIM!" He tried again. There was a possibility that she got louder than before.

Ok different approached.

Distraction? Ok that could work, but how? He mentally thought over everything he could do. He could take off his shirt? It had worked before and Kim was half naked so if anything he's just evening the score.

And with that his shirt came off.

Kim immediately stopped in the middle of her sentence to stare at his perfectly toned abs. The ten years this boy had spent practicing karate was definitely kind to him. Clueing in to what he was attempting to do, Kim snapped herself back to reality. "Don't you distract me, I'm not done yet!" She yelled at him before continuing with her rant.

_Smack!_

"OW. Dammit Jack!" She screamed, clutching her cheek once more.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at her. Kim backed off slightly, pain finding it's way into her eyes. Warm tears threatening to spill, but she quickly choked them back. Kim Crawford does not cry, and she wasn't about to start now. The hurt in her eyes was quickly replaced with anger.

"Says the person slapping me! Hit me again and I swear to god Jack!" Kim started, lunging in his direction.

Jack moved quickly, grabbing her hands in his intertwining their fingers, holding them firmly in his. He brought her body close to his, so his warm breath tickled her cheek. "You'll what Kim?" He asked playfully, a smug smile found its way to his face.

"I won't talk to you." She threatened. Jack raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Really Kim? Last time you said that you caved after twenty-four hours." He teased. It was true, Jack had been on a roll with his jokes that day and Kim had gotten fed up with them. She vowed not to speak to him for the rest of the week if he insulted her one more time. So, naturally being a boy, he called her fat.

"Milton finally kissed Julie how was I not supposed to tell you that!" She argued. Knowing he was right, Jack smiled victoriously. He released the hold on her hands slightly, so it was a little less firm and a little more caring.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you, but you honestly did need to shut up. I'm not mad about the kiss, noir will I hold it against you. OK? I realize you were drunk out of your mind, I was kind of the one who dragged you home. If you'd like, we can pretend like it never happened. Alright?"

"Alright." Kim agreed. With a smile, Jack pulled Kim into a very long, and much needed hug. They sat there for a few moments, completely relaxed in each others holds.

_Jump Jump! The Mac Day will make you, Jump Jump._

Hearing the sound of music, Kim and Jack broke away, attention directed towards the TV. The movie was coming to an end, and the song 'Jump Jump' by Kriss Kross filled the basement. Without hesitation, Jack shot Kim a wink, before dancing to the music.

A while ago everyone in the dojo had come to the conclusion that Kim, noir Jack could dance. Not to save their lives. So Kim was standing there, laughing her head off at Jack's attempt at dancing. Pumping his fist in the air, and doing what looked to be a failed attempt of the doogie Jack looked like a complete fool.

A _vulnerable_ fool.

Seeing her chance in the open, Kim lunged forward. She gave Jack a firm shove in the chest, payback for him slapping her. However, the blonde did not anticipate how hard she had pushed him.

The shove caused Jack to step back. The back of his knees connecting the the side of the coffee table, Jack was sent flying over the table and roughly onto the floor.

Kim's hand quickly shot to her mouth. She just pushed Jack over. Knowing how angry Jack would be with her, she took the five second head start and booked it up the stairs. Adrenaline racing through her veins, Kim ran all the way onto the second story, looking around desperately for a place to hide. The bathroom and Jack's room would be to predictable. So without thinking, Kim quickly dove into the closet, curling up into a ball so she could fit.

Letting out a large groan, Jack helped himself to his feet. Yes the fall hurt a bit, but it was nothing he couldn't recover from. With a playful smile on his face, Jack crept up the stairs, following the footsteps of his friend. "Kimmy, come out, come out wherever you are." He called creepily. After checking the downstairs, he slowly made his way to the second story. "I'm coming for you Kimberly." He called again. Knowing Kim was going to play this strategically, he knew she wasn't in the bathroom or bedroom, but Jack had a trick up his sleeve.

Hearing the dreaded name Kimberly, Kim shivered slightly. She heard Jack creep into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. She then took the opportunity to escape from the closet and run to his bedroom. Shutting the door quietly behind her, she stopped in her tracks listening for any footsteps.

Unfortunately for Kim, she was unaware of the fact Jack's house was one of those maze houses. The bathroom had both an entrance from the hallway and from the bedroom.

Knowing she'd fall into his trap, Jack crept silently from the bathroom door to behind Kim. He found it extremely hard not to laugh, because he was about to scare the crap out of her.

"You forgot I was a ninja." Jack whispered in her ear. Hearing his voice, Kim's body tensed up, frozen in fear. Using this to his advantage, Jack snaked his arms around Kim's waist spinning her around as she let out an ear piercing shriek.

Soon the blonde and the brunets laughter were the only two things that filled the room. After going in circles about ten times he put her down, gently pushing her so her back was to the door and she was enclosed in his hold.

One hand placed on the wall next to her hip, other hand on her other hip, Jack didn't fully anticipate how closes there faces were going to be.

The smiles on there faces soon faded, and were replaced by serious stares as they both had a mental debate flooding their mind.

Both teens would be the last to admit it, but they both wanted each other. Everyone else saw it, but the two of them just wouldn't believe it. Though, they were in fact the perfect couple. They would be the first person to protect each other, Jack had shown that in many cases when it came to Kim and her boyfriends. They flirt like first lovers. Both teens spoke fluent sarcasm and used it on each other daily, though they insisted they weren't flirting, even though they were. They would also fight like an old married couple. Arguments were a daily thing as well between these two, it was never serious enough to actually brake them apart. In a way, it was their reassurance.

So now it was a matter of who would crack first.

Kim wasn't going to. She had way to much pride to crack. Though she had kissed him last night, she was drunk. Everyone knows you do stupid stuff when you drunk.

Knowing this, Jack had to make the first move. He had his pride yes, but nothing near as bad as Kim. Besides, she hadn't pulled away awkwardly, and he may never get another chance to kiss his best friend.

With that, Jack moved his hand from off the wall, and brought it up to remove some of the hair dangling in front of Kim's face. That caused his face to move slightly so their noses brushed.

The anticipation was killing him.

But the fear way worst.

"Can I... Just." He said softly, slowing inching towards her. They were so close, and Kim was getting inpatient.

Kim moved her hand up, to grab the back of his head and closed the gap between then, pushing their lips together. Jack's hand immediately dropped, finding it's way to the other side of her hip. His balance being supported by Pushing Kim firmly against the bedroom door. Kim's other hand way thrown around his neck as the two of them simply just melted into the kiss.

It was nothing like they had ever experienced before. They each had kissed their fair share of people, but nothing compared to the way their were feeling now. Both their stomachs dropped and twisted a few times. Something about each other was just addictive, and they craved more.

Pulling apart from their sweet kiss, Jack rested his forehead on Kim's. A small smile tugged on his lips as her stood there and stared at her.

He had just kissed Kim Crawford.

"Now we're even." She breathed, not daring to brake their hold.

"Mmhm." Jack mumbled back. Kim was his best friend, nothing more right? So why was the urge to kiss her again eating his insides, driving him silently insane.

Kim's eyes found their way to Jack's getting lost in brown pools. She wanted him, and she could assume he felt the same way, because he hadn't moved yet. "Oh screw it." She muttered under her breath, before pulling him back down for another kiss.

This one was different than the first. It was filled with lust, and _want_. They wanted each other, and neither of them knew why.

Jack's hand moved back up to cup Kim's cheek gently in his hand as he deepened the kiss. Running his tongue across Kim's bottom lip, she immediately granted him access. He started memorizing every nook and cranny of it. He simply could get enough of her.

After a few moments, Jack pulled away so they could both receive some much needed air. Almost immediately he brushed her hair aside and started decorating her neck with kissing, sucking gently on her collar bone.

"What the hell are we doing?" Kim panted. Jack pulled away from her neck so he could look her straight in the eye.

"I have no idea." He said honestly, before re connecting their lips once again.

It was truly the perfect moment. Something the both of them have been fighting for the longest time. It didn't take very long for it to get extremely heated.

Considering they were both already shirtless, it was a lot more sexual than it needed to be.

Jack had decided that he had lost his mind, he was making out with his best friend. The sad part was nothing had ever felt so right in his life. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of Kim, if she wanted him to stop he would no questions asked. Though this may be his only chance of any form of intimacy with her, so he was going to take it and run.

That's when he made a daring move.

He moved his hands so they were both placed just below Kim's butt. Realizing what Jack was attempting to do, she used leverage from her arms around his neck to help herself onto him, so she was straddling his waist. Smiling into their most recent kiss, Jack fixed his position so that he had Kim in a firm hold. Carrying her, he walked a couple steps over to his bed, before collapsing on it, him landing softly on top of Kim.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. No she wasn't complaining but never in her life would see ever expect Jack to be this forward. After about three seconds, she recovered, tangling her hands in his messy brown hair, pulling him completely on top of her.

Seeing that he had her permission, Jack wasted no time. He carefully forced his way in between her legs, clashing their hips together. Gently moving his hand up the back of her bare torso, he arched her back so both hands could mover under her freely. Then he made another daring move.

He unhooked her bra.

Before continuing, he broke away from Kim's lips and brought his mouth towards her ear. "Tell me if you want me to stop." He whispered to her.

Kim took a few moments to think it through. Did she want him to stop? That went hand in hand with the question that is she going to regret it tomorrow. "No."

Jack pulled back slightly so he was yet again staring at Kim's flawless face. "You sure?" He panted. Forcing her to do anything she didn't want to would ruin their friendship. As long as it was mutual there was at least something here to save.

Kim shook her head slightly. "No." She answered honestly, before pulling him down and kissing his again.

They continued to share a meaningful kiss as Jack hesitantly slid her bra straps down and the off her body, and then threw it off the bed completely. When he slowly pulled away, he made sure his gaze never left Kim's eyes until she was ready.

She wasn't ready.

As soon as her brain processed the fact she was strip naked from the waist up in front of Jack, Kim completely froze. She never freezes. Not once, not ever. Something just came over her. She flung her arms, crossing then in front of her body, covering herself. As her eyelids slammed shut and her head turned away from Jack.

It was almost like all the thoughts she should of had in the past five minutes hit her all at once. All of a sudden she felt embarrassed and afraid. What if Jack was _displeased_, or he laughed at her. She had no idea why she was feeling this way.

She wasn't an unattractive person. Kim failed to think so, but from the constant wolf whistles and failed attempts at hitting on her, she had to admit that she had something going for her. So, if it wasn't the fact she disliked her appearance, then what was it?

It's not like it's here first time.

Kim had lost it about a year ago to a boy who promised her forever. Jeremy had told Kim she was the one, and that he loved her and that he'd do anything for her. It was all just a sick game to get in her pants, and he succeeded. Jeremy was the boy who completely broke Kim Crawford.

After two weeks she had managed to recover and confront him just so he could tell her she was nothing but a whore.

That word disgusted Jack. He was probably the most pissed about the whole situation, Kim was more sad. Days he sat with her, cuddling, just letting her cry onto his chest for him to rub her hair smoothly, telling her everything was going be ok. Jack simply couldn't wrap his head around what he did. If you are going to take a girls virginity, then call her a whore, you sir deserve to be punched in the face, and that's exactly what Jack did.

So if it wasn't the fact it was her first time, because it wasn't, then why was she so embarrassed? The only reasonable reason she could think of was the fact she valued Jack's opinion. For some reason he didn't _approve_, she'd be crushed.

While Kim was thinking about all this, Jack didn't think. He simply acted. Moving slightly, Jack brought his face down to the top of her shorts, placing a gentle kiss on her flat stomach. Slowly, he began moving up, placing soft kisses on her stomach as he went.

Kim's body completely tensed as the shivers ran up and down her spine.

Jack continued until he reached her arms. He moved over them, capturing Kim's lips with his own. As she melted into the kiss, he carefully removed her arms that were firmly crossed across her chest. Slipping his hands into hers he intertwined their fingers pulling her arms over her head.

He backed away from the kiss, looking deep into Kim's eyes. She was completely exposed now, but he didn't care. All he could see where these memorizing brown eyes that he couldn't seem to escape from.

"You're beautiful." He breathed. With a gulp, Kim shifted, pulling Jack down into another loving kiss.

It was those two words that set the mood for the rest of the night.

**-O-O-O-**

Kim's eyes fluttered opened once more, just like she did this morning. The difference was, she knew exactly where she was, and exactly what had happened.

She caught herself smiling at the memory, as she snuggled farther into Jack's bare chest. Letting out a sigh, Kim closed her eyes again. It was amazing how exhausted she was.

Her sigh ticking his stomach, Jack let a chuckle escape his lips. He moved his free hand so he could remove the beautiful blonde hair our of her flawless face, as his other one was occupied by being in a protective position around her waist. He smiled down at her, remembering their recent events. Letting out a sigh of his own, he let his body relax. He was extremely tired.

"Kim." He said softly.

"Mmmhmm." She responded, voice slightly muffled from his chest.

"Look at me."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, no."

"Huh?"

"I'm too tired." Kim whinned, shifting again, pulling herself slightly on to him. Jack didn't mind though. In fact, he found it rather comforting her being this close him. He knew she was safe.

"So you can't look at me? We just did _that_ and you're too tired to look at me?" Jack argued playfully. When he received no response, he used his free hand to capture her chin and move her head to look at him. Letting out a sigh, Kim rotated. She was on her stomach with one hand outstretched over Jack, the other being used to support he head. "Do you regret it?"

"No. Do you?"

"No." He said simply.

"Good." She answered, kissing him lightly one final time before relaxing completely in his hold. He snaked his arms around her so his was in a comfortable position, her lying in his arms.

"What does that make us?"

"Friends with Benefits."

"You do realize they fall in love at the end of that movie, right?"

"It's just a movie Jack." Kim responded weakly. Before they knew it, the exhaustion had hit them, and sleep took over, but not before Jack placed one final kiss upon her forehead.

"Yep." He sighed to himself. "Friends with benefits."

**-O-O-O-**

* * *

**DONE! OMG 8,500 WORDS.**

**OK, longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Here's the deal. I worked incredibly hard on this so if you could just leave a review saying what you liked, what you didn't like, how it could be improved ect, that'd mean the world to me.**

**It's my birthday take pity ;)**

**The thing with this story, if that I am happy with it as a one shot, but I do have other ideas that I could use to continue it. It you'd like to see it continued, please let me know. If I do continue it however, it will be on hiatus until later August because I have other things to finish. But if you'd like to see it become a story, as opposed to a one shot, your input would be incredibly appreciated.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, I cannot stress that enough. I've never written a story quite like this before, and I'd really love some feedback. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Know what I hate? Colouring. Apparently it is part of the English and History curriculum, as well as Drama. I just spent the past FOUR HOURS colouring a book for history. Not sure how the ability to colour will help me later in life...**

**Gosh, how I hate homework, but on the bright side I'm back to doing something I actually like which is writing for you all ^.^ I have executed a game plan, one of which involves all the other characters, each with their own 'story line' so it's not just a Kick!Centric story. Hope you like what I've done :)**

**A review was posted on how they liked that I didn't go to dirty with my descriptions and stopped at a good time. I'm honestly really glad you think so. I'm not ashamed to say it, but I'm a virgin, I'm to young for that stuff, so I'm not 100% comfortable writing a sex scene, as well as I'd like the story to stay teen. However, it is on the UPPER SIDE OF TEEN, this chapter it's shown more in the swearing part. If people believe I should change it to 'M' let me know and I will.**

**My rambling aside, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Put a lot of effort into it, so please keep a review in mind :)**

* * *

**I'm A Slut**

**-O-O-O-**

Kim slowly stirred awake for the third time today. Rolling on to her other side, the blonde brought her hands up to rub her tired eyes. One after the other, they opened re-adjusting to the light once more. She then flipped onto her back swinging her right arm out so it was stretched across the bed, expecting to hit a person.

However, no one was there.

The recent events flooding her mind, Kim swung her legs over the side of the bed, before standing up. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to detangle her messy blonde locks while releasing a sigh. She stood there for a few moments, occupied in her thoughts, until she realized something.

She was stark naked.

With a small shriek Kim quickly grabbed Jack's duvet cover, wrapping it safely around her body. Dragging the large blanket with her she began roaming around the room in search for her clothing. They were kind of just thrown in a random direction, neither of the teenagers paid much attention to where they were going. She soon found her underwear and shorts, slipping them on her body she then looked for her bra and her shirt. She then found her bra, securing it onto her body before throwing the blanket back onto Jack's bed.

_Jack._

He quickly invaded her thoughts, leaving the blond with many questions. Surly Jack wouldn't just leave after what the two of them did. Besides, Kim was still in his house, in his bedroom. If he didn't want to stay and cuddle that was fine with her but he wasn't getting off that easy.

Kim started for the door about to begin her quest to find her loser of a best friend before she realized she was still shirtless.

Yes, he technically just saw her naked but right now she felt like being fully clothed. To much of a good thing makes it not a good thing anymore.

Coming to the conclusion her shirt was not in his room- it probably lingered in the basement where she had stripped -Kim improvised by grabbing one of Jack's red plaid button-up long sleeves from on his floor. Dewing up the majority of the buttons, she tucked in the execs length into her high-waist shorts. She examined herself in Jack's bedroom mirror before giving herself a nod of approval.

Who said girls couldn't rock boys shirts?

Exiting Jack's room, the blonde made her was down the stairs. Turning the corner, she was about to head into the basement when she heard the presents of a person in the kitchen. Tip-toeing silently so she wouldn't disturbed whoever was there, Kim poked her head around the corner to see Jack humming happily to himself, while cooking bacon.

He had gotten up about ten minutes before Kim, staying with her as she slept for about half hour after he had awoke. Part of him wanted to stay and lay there with her, but the other part of him- more accurately his stomach was bugging for some food. So he slipped on a pair of track pants- no shirt- and made his way down the stairs to make some food.

There was almost a bounce in Jacks step due to his insane level of happiness at the moment. Call him an asshole, but getting into Kim Crawford's pants was defiantly something to celebrate. The fact that she had told him that she didn't regret it made him that much more happy.

That being said, Jack was now determined not to screw anything up. Kim had been hurt enough in her high school experience she didn't need any more heartbreak- noir did she deserve it. He was going to focus on being her best friend now, unless Kim made it clear to him that she wanted to be something more. When and if that happened, Jack would jump at the chance. For now, as far as he knew that was a one time fling, and he wasn't about to take advantage of that.

However, being friends with benefits with Kim sounded pretty damn good.

Jack skipped into the kitchen and began to make something to eat. It was about four in the afternoon now and the only thing he had eaten today was a bowl of ceral. Which compared to what he usually ate, was nothing. That alongside the _exercise_ he has done today, eating was a good idea. If Kim didn't wake up, he'd bring her something in bed, that earn his some points.

Or get him slapped because she's still naked.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for breakfast?" A voice asked playfully. Jumping slightly, Jack spun around to come face to face with Kim.

"Never to late for bacon. Besides, I was in a mood." He said back, smiling warmly at her.

For the first time ever Jack's smile managed to bring a blush to Kim's face as she returned it. Embarrassed by the action, Kim looked away from him as she walked around the kitchen, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. "Why bacon?" She questioned a few moments later.

Jack merely shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"

Scrunching her eyebrows together, a smile played on her lips. "Touché Anderson."

Jack smiled again while he placed the finished bacon on a piece of bread. He then added a tomato and a piece of lettuce and a second piece of bread, completing his masterpiece. Slipping it onto a plate, he placed it in front of Kim with a smile. "I was going to bring it up to you, but you woke up."

"You're feeding me?"

He croaked an eyebrow her was and backed away slightly. "Uh, yeah..?"

"You just saw me naked do you really think I need food?"

Jack's facial expression instantly dropped as he stared at her in complete awe. Did Kim just imply she was fat? "You're kidding me right?" He managed to say after recovering from initial shock. Kim just raised a brow in confusion. "Kim, you're not fat, far from it." He began, taking a slight pause. Kim smiled warmly at him as a new blush founds it's way to her face. She opened her mouth to thank him, but Jack spoke again. "Now eat the damn sandwich before I shove it down you're throat."

It was now Kim's turn to have her facial expression drop. It quickly hardened, shooting daggers Jack's way while mentally trying to wipe the smug smile off of his face. "You're beginning to remind me of Grace."

"Why? Is Grace smoking hot and makes great bacon?"

"No, she's constantly shoving food down my throat." Kim spat. Jack just rolled his eyes and chuckled at his friends anger. He then continued to make his own sandwich before joining Kim at the breakfast bar and eating it.

By the time Jack was done, Kim had barely finished a half. Examining her for a few moments, Jack's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He was unable to process the fact on how she could eat so slow. "Has anyone told you you're a slow eater?"

"Daily." Kim replied, swallowing the rest of the food in her mouth.

"Just take bigger bites." Jack explained. Kim rolled her eyes at her friends stupidity before ignoring him completely.

He narrowed his glare at the blonde who wasn't listening to his very intelligent tips. Spinning himself around to face her, he picked up the sandwich brining it to her mouth in an attempt to feed her. "Jack!" Kim yelled before slapping the food out of his hands.

With a sigh, Jack stood up, wrapping his arms around Kim's torso so he limited her arm movements. He then picked up the sandwich again bringing it to her mouth once more. "Just take a bigger bite!" He said to her. She continued to yell his name while trying to free herself from Jacks grip but it wasn't working very well. Kim tilted her head to the side trying to avoid eating the food being shoved in her face.

Jack on the other hand just tightened his grip, moving slightly so his mouth was by her ear. "Come on! _I know it'll fit_." Jack whispered seductively with a cocky grin on his face.

Kim's jaw dropped in disbelief at what Jack had just said to her. Yes she most defiantly suspected there would be jokes and teasing related around the subject but that, that was just dirty.

Using her facial expression to his advantage, Jack shoved about a quarter of the sandwich in Kim's mouth. Jack's action catching her off guard Kim bit down on the sandwich as she began chewing the food in her mouth. "See! Now was that so hard?" The brunet asked her, a gigantic smile planted on his face.

Oh he was asking to be slapped.

The angry blondes head twisted in his direction agonizingly slow, as she put on her famous death glare. Swallowing the rest of her food, she released an angry sigh. "Jackson Anderson!"

"Oh my full name!" Jack chuckled playfully. He shot her a wink before screaming and running down the stairs into the basement, Kim not far behind him. She yelled very _creative_ threats about what she was going to do to him as soon as she caught him as she chased him around the basement.

"-and you don't even want to know where I'll shove it." She hissed angrily, finishing her most recent threat. Jack rolled his eyes as a new set out laughter escaped his lips.

"Kim I know your mad but-mmph." Interrupting his apology Kim grabbed the pillow off the couch and with a swift movement she slapped Jack across the face with it, the force knocking him to the ground. "Oh come on Kim! Lighten u-"

_Smack._

"It was a joke!"

_Smack._

"Ow KIM!

_Smack._

"Kim stop it!"

_Smack!_

"OW SERIOUSLY!"

_SMACK!_

Jack's laughter and failed attempts to reason with Kim had each been interrupted by him being beaten senselessly with a pillow. Getting irritated by the fact, Jack reached up, grabbing his friends wrist. Before Kim had a chance to fight back she was pulled to the ground, being pinned down my another body sitting on her. "Jack!"

"Surrender your weapons!" Jack screamed at her playfully.

"Never!" Kim shot back overdramatically, while trying to wiggle her way out of Jack's strong grip. Glancing at the pillow that had landed right above Kim's head, then back at Kim, then back at the pillow, then back at Kim and evil smile formed on his lips. Soon enough the tables had turned and Jack had begun beating Kim with the pillow. She continued to shriek his name while screaming various swear words every time the pillow made contact with several parts of her upper body.

Jack drew the weapon back, preparing himself to hit her again. He quickly paused his movements when Kim's arms raised forward, attempting to block the future attack. "Wait!" She screamed. "Wait." She repeated, dragging out the word to make sure the brunet wouldn't hit her again. He simply croaked an eyebrow her way, waiting for her to continue. "I surrender." She muttered in a quiet voice.

"What was that?"

"I surrender."

"Uh pardon? Still can't hear you."

"I SAID I SURRENDER NOW GET OFF ME YOU DORK!" She yelled at him, giving him a hard shove in the chest causing him to fall to the ground next to her.

Jack began laughing at the eventful past five minutes. This was one of the things he loved about Kim, they could do something that most people would think to be very awkward- such as sleeping with your best friend -and the two of them could go back to normal. One of the key reasons why they were able to talk about anything- they knew how to get over it and not make things awkward.

Judging the the scowl on her face, it was safe to assume Kim thought otherwise. Jack has always done little things to subtly piss Kim off, lately it had been working more than she'd like to admit. After doing _that_, you'd think he could cut her some slack and give her a five minute cooling off period.

But no.

He has to make some stupid dirty joke. Not that she didn't think it was funny, it kind of was. You get use to them and learn to laugh at them eventually. Considering how often she was around Jerry, she kind of had to learn to deal. She just preferred the jokes when they weren't about her.

Jack knew that.

Helping herself to her feet, the blond didn't make eye contact with her friend once.

"Kim I'm sorry." He apologized wholeheartedly. He didn't like to make her mad- it was just so easy.

"You suck." She spat at Jack.

"_No actually you do_." He replied with a chuckle before actually processing what his brain was saying.

She was going to kill him.

Seeing the angry blond lunge towards him, Jack quickly stepped back throwing his hands up in surrender. "I'M DONE!" He screamed so she could hear. "I'm sorry, I'm done." He promised.

With an angry sigh, Kim gave the brunet a firm shove before falling onto the couch face first. From her position she reached grabbed the pillow off the ground brining it to her head so it was sandwiched in-between the two cushions.

"I'm so tired!" She exclaimed, voice partially muffled by the couch. Jack rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly once more while taking a seat of the chair perpendicular to the couch.

Figured he had already teased the _bear_, no need to poke it.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it your first time?"

Jack gulped at the question, hesitating slightly. Apparently they were going to talk about it. He had an answer for her, but the answer lead to more questions he didn't feel like getting into. He had always cleverly avoided the topic from his friend, not because he had anything to hide, rather because of the _baggage_ that came with it.

"No." He chocked out.

Kim instantly rose from her position on the couch, so she was in a sitting up position, an amused smile playing on her face. She knew that there was only two people Jack could of done it with. "_Bitch_ or _Crazy_!?" Kim asked excitedly.

Jack rolled his eyes at the blonde who stared at him with wide eyes, wanting to know the answer. "_Bitch_." He said softly.

"NO WAY!"

"Unfortunately yes." He replied stiffly.

"You're telling me that the chick who slapped me was your first time!" Kim exclaimed, a huge grin on her face. Jack simply shrugged, feeling a loss for words.

The summer of grade ten Jack had found himself a girlfriend. At first, his girlfriend Marissa -or as Jack and Kim refer to her as _Bitch_- was everything he could of hoped for in his first serious relationship. She loved the same things he did, though there were some differences of opinion- which if you ask Jack is a good thing because he wouldn't want to date himself. She came to cheer him on at his Karate tournaments, and was even cool with the gang.

Then there was her and Kim. Kim failed to inform Jack until after the break-up but the second they were introduced Kim received threats to 'back of her man, or else'. Kim wasn't overly concerned, she was a black belt so no major damage could be conflicted upon her, and if it came down to it, she'd hope Jack would have her back.

From the first threat on, it soon became a case of the cliché jealous girlfriend driving a wedge between the boyfriend and his best friend. However, Jack being _Jack_ failed to let that happen, which just made Marissa more pissed

About 6 months into their relationship, Marissa had approached Jack before school- accompanied by her two best friend for back up. She told him she felt threatened by Kim and that she had had enough. Told him that it was either Kim or her. The chick was practically fuming when Jack responded 'Kim' with no hesitation.

After laughing nervously and explaining this means they were done, she asked him the question again. Only for Jack to respond the same thing, zero hesitation. She could see the smoke blowing from her ears.

That's when Marissa had went and found Kim in the hallway. She walked up to her and slapped her in front of everyone yelling at her she was a 'home wrecking slut.' Luckily, Jack had managed to get there just in time before Kim had conflicted major damage, getting her expelled- or knowing Kim, possibly arrested.

"I can't believe you lost it to her." Kim commented, still slightly amused by the whole situation.

"Me neither." Jack grumbled.

"So Jack," Kim started playfully. "you do it with Crazy to?"

"YOU PROMISED NEVER TO SPEAK OF HER AGAIN!" He yelled, standing up from his seat, pointing an accusing finger at Kim.

"You did, didn't you!" Kim chuckled. She knew the topic- as well as the girlfriend bugged him to talk about, which just made the whole thing more enjoyable for her.

"And I've regretted it ever since." He muttered, moving so he could join Kim on the couch. He ran his fingers threw his hair, wincing at the horrible memories that consumed his brain. She had asked Jack for coffee one day, and being the nice guy he is and her being the new girl she was, he took pity and agreed.

It was just one date.

Unfortunately, she looked too far into it.

"You have a terrible love life." Kim snickered, while continuing to laugh at her friends pain.

Jack rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "I know." He turned to Kim, mentally thinking of a way to wipe the smirk of her face. He wasn't the only one in the room with a terrible love life, and he knew how to get her to shut up. "So what am I? You fourth rebound?" Jack asked playfully, a smug smile tugging at his lips.

Kim's facial expression dropped as she shot daggers his way- earning a laugh from Jack. "_Second_, actually." She said hesitantly.

Jack raised a brow her way. "Rebound or time?"

"Time."

"Oh, sorry." He said, feeling at a loss for words.

"Don't be." She reassured, giving him a smile, which he returned. They sat there in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Occasionally Jack would glance at Kim, looking away before she noticed as she sat there and twiddled with her thumbs.

Soon the silence between the to of them became rather awkward. Neither of them really knew what to say or do, but Jack thought it was getting rather ridicules. He had a question, followed by a request but he wasn't sure how she would take it. "Hey Kim?" He started, causing her head to snap in his direction when hearing her name. "Can I ask you something without you looking too far into it?"

"Uh..."

"Want to cuddle?"

"Pardon?"

Jack let out a groan before standing up and turning to face his friend. "_Bitch_ never wanted to because as soon as we finished she'd leave and _Crazy_ would touch me in odd ways when we cuddled. There's a fine like between sexy and creepy and boy was she ever creepy, and I want to cuddle!"

"Why?" Kim asked confused.

"Because I'm in a mood! Now lie down!" He commanded. Before she had a chance to react Jack collapsed on the couch beside her, lying down while grabbing her by the waist forcing her to lie down too. Soon Kim's back was fully pressed against Jack's bare chest and he had the two of then cuddling on the couch, arms around her so she wasn't able to stand up.

Kim let out a sigh when she realized she wasn't able to get up, and the annoying brunet with a death grip on her wasn't about to let her go. She soon shifted into a comfortable position before relaxing completely in his hold. "Comfy?"

Jack nuzzled his head into her hair while shifting into a comfortable position of his own. "Very, you're like a giant teddy bear." He said, voice slightly muffled by Kim's blonde locks.

Jack soon fell asleep with Kim wrapped in his embrace. Kim on the other hand sat awake, taking advantage of being this close to her friend while she could. She had always loved it when Jack had his arm around her or he'd hug her for just a second longer than usual. Something about the brunet was so welcoming, and Kim had always felt safe in his arms.

The minutes flew by like seconds- to fast for Kim's liking as the two of them cuddled on the couch, interruption free. Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall above the television in front of her, Kim thought she should get up- not that she wanted to.

Going over twenty-four hours without communication with_ her_ mother was never done before, most who did never lived to tell the tale. Kim's mom was quite relaxed and gave Kim freedom for the most part- as long as she knew where she was. It is the unknown that scared her and made her think the worst of every situation, that's when she began freaking out.

Carefully removing the sleeping arms from around her waist, Kim silently crept her way up stairs to retrieve her phone. After searching an extra twenty minutes because she was unsure of it's location, she found it underneath one of the pillows- wonder how it got there.

Kim flicked the phone on to see about fifty-seven text messages and twenty-two calls all from Grace.

Grace was Kim's best friend. They had been going to the same school since JK, but neither of them had ended up in the same social group since high school. Since the beginning of grade nine homeroom when they were sat beside each other they had become inseparable.

They were the type of best friends that defied logic. They never did the cliché girl best friend fights- that is, they never fought. Instead of fighting they made it the norm to constantly call each other names, some not the nicest. The two of them made fun of the other to no existent.

It got so bad to the point where they were called down to the office to have a important discussion about the consequences' of bullying because the teachers had informed the principle that Grace was indeed bullying Kim. Yes the two of them were fully aware that bullying was a serious topic but they couldn't help but burst into laughter when the principle told them his concern.

In both their eyes, Kim and Grace had the perfect friendship. They were able to tell each other anything sworn to secrecy- with Kim and her many guy friends, and Grace with her many secrets, that was very helpful. They may have been complete opposites and many ways, but to them it didn't matter, because regardless of that, they would always have each others backs.

Kim opened her phone to glance over the many messages all along the lines of "ANSWER ME NOW!" or "I hate you." It was safe to assume something large had happened and Grace needed a befriend pronto.

Clicking the screen in a different spot, Kim then dialed her mother. Figured she call and fill her in on what was happening,-apparently Kim was headed to Grace's house.

"Hello?" Rang a voice from the other end, after they had picked up the phone.

"Hey Mom," Kim started. "Sorry for not calling earlier, I'm just at Jack's-"

"Oh I know, and then Grace is stealing you for the night because of an emergency she's not allowed to tell me about." Karen, Kim's mom finished for her.

"How'd you know?"

"Grace called asking me to yell at you for not answering your phone. I said you weren't here right now she asked me to send you over as soon as you got here- if that was ok of course."

"Oh... Well I guess my phone call was pretty pointless huh? I'll head to Grace's soon, just thought I'd check in. Love you."

"Love you too." Karen said before hanging up the phone with a click.

Laughing slightly to herself Kim slipped her phone in her pocket before beginning to exit Jack's room. She turned the corner, vision distracted by her cell phone, she crashed into a figure waiting patiently outside the door for the blonde to leave.

Jack had gotten up a few minutes after Kim, he set out of an adventure to find her when he had realized her disappearance. Heading up the stairs, Jack soon caught on to Kim's conversation, figured he'd give her some space and let her talk on the phone. The stuff he 'accidently overhead' was purely coincidental. Leaning against the door frame, Jack waited for his friend to finish.

Kim on the other hand was unaware of Jack's presences. When bumping into a strange figure, she jumped a few feet off the ground, flinging herself backwards onto her butt, trying not to drop her phone in the process.

Jack just scared the crap out of her.

Chuckling to himself, Jack took a step forward offering the blonde a hand as a peace offering. As she returned to her feet once more, he shot her a smile.

"I'll take it you're going to Grace's?"

"If you don't mind me ditching."

"You're not ditching, besides, I should probably get this place cleaned up before my parents get home." He said, accompanied by a smile so she didn't feel bad.

She returned his gesture while walking down the stairs, the brunet trailing slowly behind her. She slipped on her shoes before opening the door and turning to face him for one final goodbye.

If you asked her, nothing had felt so awkward in her life.

"So, bye." She asked, partially twiddling her thumbs, avoiding eye contact completely. Jack rolled his eyes at his friend before taking a step towards her, capturing her chin in his hands, Quickly and gently, he then moved so his lips connected with hers, in a small but meaningful kiss. To him, that feeling would never get old.

Pulling away Kim shot him a questioning look. "What was that for?"

"I-I don't know, t-that's just what they do in the movies- in the moment. It felt right." Jack struggled to say. Kim grew a slight smile before standing on her toes, placing another small peck on his lips.

"Consider yourself even." She joked. Another smile tugged on his lips as he opened the door for her, guiding Kim out before shutting it silently behind her.

Within the same second his back was against the door, butt on the ground completely drowned in his thoughts. The last twenty-four hours seemed like such a blur, as if it was all a dream because every single bit of it seemed so surreal. Kim was- and had always been- his dream girl. She contained every single one of the traits he wanted in a girlfriend, the problem was she was his best friend, which unfortunately for Jack, that was all she was going to be.

**-O-O-O-**

"Grace!" Kim yelled as she let herself into her friends house. Judging by the lack of cars in the driveway, it was safe to assume Grace was home alone.

Her parents weren't the kind to jet off to Paris or anything like that, but they did in fact own a store. That made their work days very long and late, they were usually out of the house from seven am to nine at night. Which if you asked the two girls, was not a bad thing at all. Grace was also an only child, this made the privacy she had go through the roof. That is why every movie night, sleepover, or hangout session between the two of them was always hosted a her house, due to the lack of interruptions.

"YO HOE! Where have you been!?" Grace yelled at Kim while appearing into her line of sight. Grace had a beautiful house, open concept, you can see right through to the back door from the front door. It wasn't overly large, then again, a large house wasn't needed considering there was only three of them in it.

Kim slipped off her shoes and stormed over to her friend. "I need to talk to you... now!" She hissed while grabbing the sleeve of her friends shirt, hauling her up the stairs. Ignoring the brunettes comments of sarcasm, with a hint of confusion, Kim dragged her into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her before collapsing on the bed.

"You do know we're alone right?" Grace asked, directed at the fact Kim had dragged them to her room and shut the door. Kim simply ignored her comment and released a groan.

"I'M A SLUT!" Kim screamed, voice partially muffled by the bedding.

Grace's face lit up before slumping down beside her best friend. "Now way! Me too!" She yelled excitedly. Kim let out a laugh before fixing her position on the bed, so she was sitting cross legged, hugging a pillow between her legs.

"Why you?" She asked.

"Jerry Martinez!" She yelled, letting out an overdramatic sigh.

"Do I want to know?"

"Not sure, but I'm going to tell you anyways." Grace said playfully making another smile grow on Kim's face. Grace fixed herself into a comfy position also before explaining her own eventful night to Kim.

**-O-O-O-**

Not long after arriving to Donna's Birthday Bash, Grace soon found herself in the presence of Jerry Martinez. She had often hung around the Latino, occasionally flirted but it was mostly because they were in the same social group. He did karate with Kim, both of the two were into dancing and she found herself around Jerry even more after he joined the pep squad.

Tonight however, something seemed different.

When he had first come and talked her her, she was greeted by two very toned arms that snaked themselves around her waist and hugged her from behind.

Normally the brunette would have shrieked, pulled herself out the the persons grip, and quite possible turned around and smacked him, but Jerry was different. Instantly she recognized his sent -axe, a smell when not to strong she had always been a sucker for- and due to the few times he had placed himself this close to her, the feeling he gave off was also recognizable.

He had seemed more flirty with Grace after the very moment they had started talking. It wasn't long before the people around them were dropping like flies due to alcohol, the two of them consuming a drink of their own, and Jerry had dragged Grace off onto the dance floor.

Throughout the night not much talking was exchanged, that night they had simply spoke the language of dance, and few pick of lines thrown Grace's way- courtesy of Jerry. After getting quite hot on the dance floor, the Latino placing a few pecks on her neck and cheek in the process, Grace was feeling something she'd never thought she'd ever feel.

An extreme attraction towards Jerry Martinez.

Sure he was attractive, she was not afraid to admit it, and his slight accent was just to die for. Not to mention his style was a turn on and the fact he did Karate made him flexible was intriguing. However, never in her life did she ever think she'd feel like this.

Grace never thought she'd wonder what it felt like to kiss him, to have his lips on her while he gripped her waist. Have his body close to hers- so close she was able to feel his warm breath tickle her neck. To have his arms around her both lovingly and comfortingly, as the two of them shared a very special night.

However, she did, and she had no idea why.

It wasn't one of those stupid butterflies in her stomach that simply refused to go away. No, it was a craving. One that would not be ignored until satisfied.

The horrible part of the matter is that she actually wanted to satisfy it.

So with that, and going by the logic that everyone does stupid things while attending parties, she slid her hands into his, intertwining their fingers and led him over to one of Donna's many bathrooms.

The second the door was shut and locked Jerry's lips were connected with Grace's, just as she had wanted them to be. It wasn't a cute, loving kiss either, it was a hungry kiss, full of lust and passion. Apparently Grace wasn't the only one in the room that was feeling the heat between them.

Due to the close proximity- the bathroom wasn't overly large, only one of those powder rooms- Jerry had to make the most of the space. Grabbing Grace possessively by the hips, he gently pushed her into the door.

It wasn't long until Grace got more into it, using the arms that had found themselves around Jerry's neck as leverage, she pulled herself up so she was straddling his waist. Jerry moved his hands onto her butt to support her, but soon realized he wasn't able to support her for much longer. Not that she was heavy- she was a fairly petit girl- or that he wasn't strong, he was just a bit occupied worrying about other things.

He shifted the two of them, placing Grace on the counter. Forcing himself between her legs, he pulled her close as they continued several more minutes of extremely heated kissing.

**-O-O-O-**

"So you made out with Jerry in a bathroom?" Kim asked, slight amusement to her voice as Grace finished her story.

"Shut up," She hissed, "everyone does stupid things at parties!"

"Well yes, I happened to be drunk out of my mind at that party-"

"WHAT!"

-tell you later. But, was making out with Jerry something you find _stupid_?" Kim asked. Grace had to stop and think about it. Logically, making out with a boy just for the fun of it, with no commitment or anything along the lines of a commitment was indeed very stupid. However, that's not how she felt.

"Kind of. It was pretty stupid, but it felt so right, you know? Kind of like just because I shouldn't be I wanted to. But it felt so perfect, like it was meant to happen." Jack instantly flooding Kim's mind, she slowly nodded her head. "I just wished it meant more, I wish he actually liked me that way, I wasn't just a fling at a party."

"Are you kidding!" Kim yelled. "Jerry has _so_ got a thing for you, the only person who doesn't see it is, well, you!"

"Really?"

"Uh, yes. Though Jerry may be very confused the majority of the time, he's a good guy. Yes certain people see him as a player but that's just because his relationships never seem to work out in his favor. If you put in the effort, so will he. I think you guys would make damn good looking kids if you asked me." Kim said, teasing her friend at the end.

Grace smiled and blushed at Kim's comment. "You really think so?"

"Uh, yes! Just ask him to go for falaphil one day. Spend the day and talk, if it works out in your favor, then it works out. If it doesn't it doesn't." She advised. Grace smiled brightly at her, taking in her advice. "So I take it he's a good kisser?"

Grace let out a sigh as the wonderful memories filled her brain. "Very." she breathed, collapsing onto her back on the bed. Not long after she lied down she shot back up, snapping her head in the direction of her blonde companion. "What the hell did you do at the party?"

Kim let out a sigh before explaining everything, start to finish. From her break up with Brian, to waking up in Jack's bed, pausing slightly before having to briefly explain what the two of them did.

"Well?" Grace asked, urging her friend to continue.

"We kinda-sorta-you know-maybe- had sex."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Grace screamed at the top of her lungs, before moving so she was able to grasp Kim's shoulders and shake her vigorously while she continued. "YOU FREAKIN SLEPT WITH JACK ANDERSON!"

Kim shot wide eyes at her friend, "Scream louder Grace, SO THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD CAN HEAR YOU!" Kim yelled back.

Graces hands were then transferred from Kim's shoulder to cover her mouth in an attempt to hide her excitement. Though Kim didn't seem the most thrilled about the whole situation, Grace certainly was. Everyone knew the two of them had a thing they were to scared to admit, but never in her life would she think they'd do this.

Her best friend- Kim Crawford- just slept with the schools heartthrob, the guy almost every girl wants, every girl wants to get with, Jack Anderson.

If that wasn't something to celebrate Grace wasn't sure what was.

"Details, NOW!" She hissed Kim's way.

"I'm not sure you want the details." The blonde muttered sarcastically under her breath. Grace raised an eyebrow her way, before sending her a threatning glare causing Kim to carry on with the story, updating Grace on a brief play by play, avoiding anything major.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Do you regret it?" She asked, slight sympathy to her voice.

Kim shook her head no before looking up at her friend, "I feel like I should, but I don't."

"Did you, you know, use all the necessary crap I'm supposed to ask you about fulfilling my job as a best friend?" Kim just nodded, not really wanting to say the answer out loud. Grace let a sigh of relief come over her, that would of been a journey she really didn't feel like taking at seventeen. "You win. By the way, I like you're shirt."

Kim glanced down to check what she was wearing to see she was still placed in Jack's long sleeve shirt. It didn't really matter to her, it was comfy. A shy smile tugged at her lips as a question occurred to her, "I win what?"

"You're defiantly the bigger slut. I mean, sleeping with your best friend? Who does that!" Grace teased, before beginning to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up!" Kim shrieked. She then grabbed the pillow on her lap, pulling it back before swinging it, hitting Grace square in the face who simply sat there laughing.

**-O-O-O-**

Jack Anderson spent the majority of his evening cleaning up the mess around the house himself and Kim had managed to make that day, including doing some very necessary laundry. Putting away the dishes, straightening the bedding, he had finally just sat down when he heard a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to but a new air-conditioner, regardless of how great the deal it was.

However, after the first knock, it didn't stop. The person at the door continued to bang on it urgently, letting the noise ring through Jack's house.

With a huff, he stood back up and headed towards the door. He opened it to reveal his Latino friend with large bags under his eyes.

As soon as the door swung open, Jerry walked into the house, brushing past Jack on his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of chips and walked down the stairs. Grabbing the remote, he flicked on the television changing the channel to Jack Blacks, 'School of Rock'.

Jack chuckled at his friend idiocy before following his into the basement, 'Sure Jerry, come on in!" He said sarcastically before plopping on the couch beside his friend.

As stupid as it seemed this happened daily in the Anderson household. When the door was opened Jerry would just walk in, he didn't believe he needed to be 'invited in' anymore, it had been three years. Even when no one was home he'd let himself in, that was Jack's own fault for showing him where the spare key was.

Jerry didn't necessarily have it hard at home, but it wasn't easy. They lived in a small house with a lot of people, having personal space or time to yourself was very difficult. The Andersons knew his dilemma therefore was not angry ever when Jerry came over- besides, he had been around a while, he was practically like family now.

It was true the boys were very close. They told each other things that they couldn't confine in other people about. They new when something was on the others mind, or when they needed some 'bro time' or when they needed to go find a lady for the other person. They were capable of reading each other like an open book.

That is why, it was painfully obvious something was up with the Latino when he entered the house. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days, and the way he shifted back and forth on the couch next to Jack, something was defiantly bugging him.

"K dude, what's wrong?" Jack asked when Jerry didn't have a comeback to his sarcasm. Jerry always has a comeback- something was wrong.

"Huh-What? Nothing. Nothings wrong, why would you say something's wrong? Did someone tell you something?" Jerry spit out all at once.

Jack raised his eyebrow, "Jerry?"

Jerry released a sigh and ran his fingers through his thick black hair before reaching over to open a bag of chips. "It's girls man!" He admitted before shoving a handful of the delicious potato chips into his mouth. "They're so confusing you know? Like total mixed messages." He continued, voice slightly muffled from the food in his mouth.

Jack released a sigh of his own, "I hear ya." He groaned, Kim invading his thoughts.

It was Jerry who raised the eyebrow this time. "What happened to you?"

"More importantly, what happened to _you_?" Jack responded, trying to take the subject off him.

"I made out with Grace at Donna's party-"

"-Dude you got with Grace!" Jack yelled excitedly while smacking his friend on the chest. Their closeness allowed then to confided in each other about a lot of topics, including girls. Jack knew that his friend had been wanting to get with Grace since the beginning of grade nine.

"Yeah." Jerry said simply.

"Why don't you seem excited?" He questioned. Usually when Jack hears about Jerry getting with a girl he comes into his house screaming the song 'I just had sex', even though he didn't have sex, he just got to second base. Jerry can be a player, but he never goes that far without knowing it meant something.

That being said, Jerry has had his fair share of heart brakes and breakups and being screwed over.

Usually in a relationship you hear about the girl being the victim and the boy being the asswhole that took advantage of her. With Jerry however this was not the case. Yes he knew that some relationships just didn't work out because they didn't, but cheating on him by doing things with other guys wasn't the universe trying to tell him a message, it was the girl screwing him over. The fact he had lost it to her made everything that much more painful.

"I unno man, I mean, I really like her. I don't want it to just be a one time deal you know?" Jerry explained to the brunet sitting beside him, while the the memories of Grace flooded his memories.

"I get it, I'm in the exact same position." Jack said before his face drained to a pale colour at the realization of what he just said.

Shit.

"Who'd you get with?" Jerry asked, a smug grin forming on his face.

Jack's face however, drained a little more while he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck- what he usually does when he'd nervous. "Well uh-kinda-you know-sorts-uh-Kim."

"YOU GOT WITH KIM!" Jerry screamed while rising from his seat, some chips falling out of his mouth because of how open it was.

"SHHHH! Keep your voice down!" Jack hissed, standing up as well.

"WOOW!" Jerry screamed. "My boys got game!" He continued while starting to dance. He kept dancing for a few minutes, ignoring Jack's cold stone stares being shot his way, clearly unimpressed of his amazing dancing skills. "How for did you get?" Jerry then asked excitedly. He knew Jack has been in love with Kim since they met in grade nine, the stubborn brunet just had to much pride to admit it. However Jerry, along with everyone else, knew that they had a thing, weather the two of them realized it or not. Jack didn't seem overly thrilled currently about the matter, but on the inside, Jerry was jumping for joy, excited over the fact his best friend finally got with the girl of his dreams.

"You know- we kinda-maybe-uh-"

"Jack."

"-had sex."

"YOU WHAT!"

"You know, if you're just going to freak out I'm going to stop telling you stuff." Jack sighed while returning to his seat on the couch. Next thing he knew Jerry was doing his 'Columbian War Chant' while pacing back and forth. Jack sat for a few moments, amused by his friends paranoia, but soon it got annoying. "Jerry dude, calm down. I think you're freaking out more than I am."

Jerry sighed and sat next to his friend, rubbing his fingers through his hair. "I unno man, that's huge. You have a way bigger problem than I do. You used con-"

"YES! Yes, Jerry. We-uh- we did." Jack said awkwardly before continuing to scratch his neck.

"K good."

They sat there for a few moments, watching as the colourful images flooded the television screen, each of them at a loss for words. "Why does relationships have to be so complicated?" Jerry asked suddenly.

"I wish I knew man, I wish I knew. Like 'Friends with benefits''? What's that even supposed to mean?!"

**-O-O-O-**

* * *

**Alright, I'm finally done! 8,000 words later. GO ME! Sorry for the wait. I did my best, it just took longer than expected. It took me like two months to finish the first one, 8,000 is a lot of words. It's like, I got to 5,000 and I'm like "YAY" then I'm like, "Crud, still got another 3,000 to go." ****However, I will try to get my butt moving for you all and get the next chapter up hopefully before the end of the month. That is my goal.**

**I hope you enjoyed everything. I added 'Jace' in this chapter because there was subtle mention of it during Donna's birthday last chapter. They made out, nothing too drastic like Jack and Kim, who by the way is dealing with everything very interestingly. ****In this chapter, not only the relationship of 'Kick' and 'Jace'. But also a friendship between Kim and Grace, which is based off me and my best friend, the thing with the principle, true story. As well as Jack and Jerry, who's broship is based off of theirs in the show. Thought I nailed it, what do you think? ;)**

**Next chapter should have 'Millie', possible Rudy and Eddie, depending on what happens. If you have an idea for any of these story lines, let me know. IDEAS ARE WELCOME! Nothing is set in stone yet and I'd love for you guys to let me know what you'd like to happen :)**

**With that, I'm at like 50 reviews, which is AMAZING considering I've written one actual chapter. Hope this one was worth it, and was worthy of following the first chapter. Think we could get to 80 reviews? :D **

**I'll update ASAP! :) I'd love to hear your feedback!**

**p.s Sorry for mistakes, it's late and the stories long. I looked over it like five time, but I know I missed stuff, so sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola. Ok few things, one, thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews! I'm still baffled my the fact I only have two chapters written and I'm at like 70 reviews. Keep them coming ;)**

**Another thing, I've written out a game plan. This story shall be 9 chapters, which doesn't seem like that much but a lot shall happen with the 8,000 words per chapter. Each person is given their own story line which makes me happy. Some people wanted me to do something with Jack and Kim's ex's, but in my opinion that plot is to overused. I have come up with some new stuff, some are still cliché and also overused, but hopefully I will have my own twist or make it refreshing enough to please you all. I must warn you while continuing this story there shall be a lot of drama, like a lot. However, I hope that makes people interested and wanting to keep reading.**

**Lastly, I want to change the title for this. 'Friends With Benefits' fit for the one shot with just Jack and Kim, but after adding the rest of the gang into the mix, it doesn't really fit anymore. Not everyone has a friend with benefits relationship. So, next time this story will be updated, it will be called _'When you Love Something_.' Thought it was cute, and it fits with the plots :D Just thought I'd give you a heads up before changing it:)**

**Please enjoy my 8,000 words ;)**

* * *

**You want to forget it?**

**-O-O-O-**

Milton was ecstatic.

If it was possible to be in the best mood ever, he would be even more happy then that.

So far, life had treated the genius pretty good. Many wedgies along the way, but if that was the small price to pay for everything going good in his life right now, then he didn't mind one bit.

He was halfway through senior year in high school and so far it was his best year yet. Looking back on the memories there was something to love about each year. Grade nine he met Jack who led the Wasabi Warriors through many adventures. Grade nine was also the year he met Julie- The love of his life.

Grade ten the wedgies started stopping, he found he's being treated with a bit more respect from his peers. Though, due to the fact Jack is very intimidating defiantly helped a bit. It was also the year he told Julie he loved her.

Grade eleven is when his education was set in stone. Due to his academic excellence he was almost garneted a spot a Yale. With his future looking promising the ginger was on top of the world. Everything just looked so good. With his father having connections with the administration office, they were offering for him to attend a year early, but Milton wanted to graduate with his friends because he knew that Grade twelve was defiantly going to be memorable.

For in Grade twelve, he was going to propose.

Yes Milton was fully aware of how young the two of them were- after all he is a _genius_. However, he loved Julie with all of his heart and he was certain that the feeling was mutual. After lasting through the supposedly three hardest years of their lives, with many obstacles thrown their way, Milton was convinced that their relationship could last through anything. He couldn't picture himself being with anyone other then his beautiful companion.

After all, it was a perfect storm of nerd love.

Still, he wasn't certain of when or how he was going to do it. This was a serious conversation he needed to have with Jack and/or Kim later. The two of them were very helpful with situations similar to this one- they were the advise givers of his circle of friends.

He didn't know if she would want it to be personal and private, or if she would like to look back upon it as being surprising, and spontaneous. The thought of doing it in the ally behind Falaphil Phils where the two of them shared their first date flashed through his head a few times, or doing it during his valedictorian speech- which he was already promised by the principle for graduating with the highest grade point average- in front of a crowd of people like the do in the movies.

He just wasn't sure right now.

What he was sure of is where he was about to take her. It was their three year in a week and he had been taking her out in celebration. They were far past the hunny moon stage of their relationship, but Milton still enjoyed being romantic, to keep the spark alive.

On his way to his gorgeous girlfriends house, there was almost a bounce in his step. Just the mere thought of him proposing raised his level of happiness insanely. He liked the thought of it- the thought of being with Julie the rest of his life. Not most boys do, but Milton did- then again, when had Milton ever been 'most boys'?

Arriving at her doorstep. Milton knocked on the door three times before taking a step back. Shortly after the door swung open revealing Julie dolled up and ready to go.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile. She then slipped on her shoes calling goodbye to her mother before exiting and shutting the door behind her.

Milton stood there in awe for a few seconds while collecting his thoughts.

The thing he loved most about Julie was her personality and her brain. The fact that she had an opinion that made rational sense when dealing with a topic was always something he found extremely attractive. However, to him, Julie gets even more beautiful everyday.

Since grade nine the nerd had slimed out slightly and began dressing in cloths that flattered her body, as opposed to the sweater vests and floral skirts she once wore, courtesy of Kim and Grace.

At first, Milton was very hesitant at the thought of Julie changing at all. He fell in love with her for who she is, how she looked was just a bonus to him. He didn't want her to feel pressured into changing, and he didn't want her personality to change because her look did. The nerdy outfits she wore, he always thought was extremely cute.

With that being said, how she dressed _now_ was something he found extremely_ beautiful_. He must admit that Kim and Grace did a good job. They did not go overboard and changed her, but rather upgraded her into a more sophisticated style. She still wore the light pinks and baby blues, however they were blazers now with jeans that fit her nicely. She had also gotten nice shoes that made her grow a few inches to keep up with Milton's height, and began wearing dresses that flattered her figure.

So there he stood in awe as he watched his girlfriend exit her house wearing a breathtaking while dress, that was tight on top and at the waist flowed to about her knees. Her hair was straightened too, a style that Kim had helped her with.

"You look beautiful Julie." He commented, causing her to blush.

"Thank you." She responded sheeply while taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers.

Hand in hand they began making their way to what Julie thought was Falaphil Phils. When Milton had turned left instead of right, Julie had opened her mouth to say something but Milton had cut her off, "Just trust me."

"Where are we going Milton?" She asked, slight amusement to her voice.

Milton then smiles before bending down her her level. "Just trust me." He whispered in her ear before pecking her cheek. He then rose back into a standing position, pretending not to notice the new blush on her face.

Julie had learned a while ago that their was no point on fighting Milton in certain subjects- whatever _this_ was, was one of them. She loved him to pieces but sometimes he could be as stubborn as a freakin donkey, and if she was told to trust him, then that was exactly what she was to do. So instead of fighting the subject, she just tightened the grip on his hand and laid her head on what she could reach of his shoulder as they continued walking.

Milton had picked her up late so the sun was beginning to set, leaving Seaford a nice grey colour. "It's so pretty out right now." Julie said.

"Just like you." Milton responded bringing another new set of red to Julies face. He was a little to good at doing that.

She lightly smacked his shoulder in response to his complement. "You're a handful you know that?" She teased playfully.

"Yes, but that's ok."

"And why is that?"

"Because you love me anyways." He stated, looking down upon her smiling.

"Maybe," she teased. "Just a little bit." She continued bringing her free hand up putting her fingers close together symbolizing a little bit.

Milton smiled at her again bringing his own hand up to grab her hand and set it down down ad her waist. He then shifted so her was facing her while bringing his hand back up and cupping her cheek. With that he kissed her again.

Breaking away after a few seconds, he slung his arm around her for the rest of their walk, as the two of them shared effortless conversation.

Shortly after the arrived at the place Julie was unaware of. He had made reservations at the nice restaurant at the other end of the mall called 'Simply delightful'**(1)**. Julie turned to her boyfriend with wide eyes. "Milton you didn-"

"It's ok." He cooed. "I wanted to."

With that they went to their assigned table. So far on Milton's part everything was going perfectly fine. He was a perfect gentleman, he pulled out the chair and made sure that there was always something to talk about. However, being his clumsy self, he accidently knocked a glass of water on her, the waiters screwed up their order, she was hit on by one of the waiters and by the end of the night, Milton wanted to scream.

How was he supposed to expect her to marry him if the everyday dates failed miserably?

To top it off on the way hope it began raining on them. He would of called for a ride home but Milton's phone had died and he had dropped Julies in a puddle causing it to crash. She reassured him that it was ok and that it wasn't a big deal but it was to him. In his eyes, everything was slowly going down hill.

As the two of them ran through the rain, Milton's hand rested on her back protectively, Julie was having a great night. So a little water was spilt on her ten dollar sale dress- it really didn't matter now considering she was soaked. So they screwed up the orders, accidents happen, and so she got hit on. It doesn't matter to her, the only guy she cares about in the one holding her hand while running through the pouring rain.

As they approached her house, Milton quickly tugged at her hand trying to usher her into her house but Julie pulled him back. "What are you doing?" He asked concerned as she continued tugging him into the rain, partially onto the road. "Julie, you're going to get sick you need to go inside."

"It's ok." She insisted, but that didn't stop Milton from tearing off his jacket placing it gently around her shoulders.

Milton then flipped his wet hair so it was out of his face as he gripped the collar of the jacket keeping it in place. "I know it doesn't do much because its also wet but logically it does do something because it's another laye-"

Tired of his rambling, Julie stood on her tip toes and shut him up with a kiss. This kiss made the butterflies dance in her stomach as many of their kisses do. With a smile she pulled away and looked into his eyes. Milton brought his hands up to remove some of Julies wet bangs that were stuck to her face and push them to the side. "I'm sorry Julie."

"For what?"

"I really wanted this night to be perfect and it was a complete disaster." He complained, throwing his hands to the side for overdramatic emphasis.

She rolled her eyes at his stupidity and took a step closer so their bodies were almost pressed together. She reached up and gently cupped his face. "It was perfect."

"No it wasn't!" He protested.

"Yes it was!" She argued.

"How?! How on earth was that date perfect?!"

"Because I was with you!" She yelled playfully, forcing his face down to look at her. "Because I was with you." She repeated, quieter this time.

Milton leaned down and kissed her again, for the fourth time of this evening- one of his favorite parts of having a girlfriend. It soon turned into more than a kiss as she kissed him back, their lips moving in sync, the pouring rain continuing to soak their skin. It was truly a picture perfect moment as his hands dropped her her waist, clenching them lovingly as her one hand slid down to his neck.

"Hey you kids!" An angry driver yelled while murdering the horn with their hand. The action caused the two of them to jump apart directing their vision to the moving car. "You're going to get hit by a car, get off the road!" They continued to scream angrily.

"Sorry sir!" Milton called after them.

"I'm a woman!" _She_ yelled at him.

"My bad 'mam." He choked out, correcting himself. He glanced down at Julie who was sitting their laughing before he quickly joined in, it was pretty funny. Pulling her into a hug, they then returned to Julies doorstep, sharing one final kiss goodbye before he found himself running home through the rain.

**-O-O-O-**

The next morning, with a groan, Kim rolled over waking herself up while smacking the body beside her. Sitting up she looked around the bedroom shooting a quick glance at the clock. It wasn't a large surprise to her that it was about noon, she had been up till three with Grace venting about everything and eating junk food.

With another smack on Kim's part, the body beside her groaned and sat up. "Wake up idiot, you're going to be late for work." Kim said tiredly.

A while ago Grace had gotten a job working at 'The Cute Store' in the mall. Whenever Kim slept over they had a routine of going to Falaphil Phils beforehand, eating, and then departing their separate ways- Kim going to the dojo, and Grace to work. Besides, right now, Kim was in desperate need of a workout.

With another overdramatic groan, Grace moved her legs off the bed before standing up and stretching. "I don't want to go to work." Grace complained, rubbing her eyes.

"Think of the paycheck!"

"It's not worth it!"

"You say that every time, but the new shoes you'll buy with it says otherwise." Kim teased as she too began getting up.

Grace released a sigh, knowing her friend was right. She hated it when Kim was right because, well, Kim was _always_ right. Sometimes, it just became a pain in the butt.

Walking around the room Grace picked out an outfit nice enough to ware to work then quickly began stripping. The two girls knew everything about each other, _everything, _striping in front of each other was no longer a big dead. After examining herself in the merrier, deciding she looked cute enough to go to work, she chucked another outfit at her friend that fell back asleep on the bed. "_You_ get up. You're going to make me late for work!" Grace joked.

With a sigh, Kim got up and got dressed. A half an hour later, both their hair was done and they were out the door. Hopping into Grace's car- one of which she helps pay for- they made their way to the mall, blasting the radio as they drove.

The mall had never been a long trip for the two of them. If anything, the journey is a bit to short. Between all the stories to tell in between places, or scream singing the lyrics to their favorite song it wasn't difficult for them to find a way to pass the time. So soon enough, they pulled into the parking lot of the mall before slowly making their way to Falaphil phils.

"Those pants make your butt look big." Kim commented in a teasing voice.

"Good big or bad big?" Grace questioned.

"In-between."

"Dammit." Grace cursed under her breath, putting the shirt she had on down slightly, trying to make it a little bit longer. Kim simply laughed at her friends insecurities. Grace was completely incapable of seeing the beauty she had. Kim could see it, Jerry could see it, everyone could see it except the brunette herself. I guess it's all part of being a teenaged girl.

Kim wrapped both her arms around her friend so she was hugging her from the side as the two of them continued walking. "I'm so tired." Kim complained. The weight she applied on Grace caused her to begin walking lopsided.

Annoyed with her diagonal walking, Grace shoved the blonde away from her. With a sigh she ran her fingers through her straight hair. "Then don't go to the dojo?"

"No." Kim responded sternly. "I have to go to the dojo."

"I thought _you were tired_." Grace mocked with a smile.

The blonde shot daggers at her friend letting out a sigh of her own. "Shut up."

"I swear Kim, if this is another thing about your weight I'm going to slap you."

"Yeah you and Jack both." Kim mumbled to herself.

Grace shot a look at her friend, raising an eyebrow in her direction. Call her crazy but she could of sworn she heard Jack's name. Everything about the two of them intrigued her now, it was part of being the best friend. She had failed to inform Kim, but she thought that Jack was a great guy. One of the best and perfect for her best friend. She secretly wished the two of them would get over their pride and make the relationship official. In all honestly, they had slept together, how freaking difficult could it be to say that they like each other? "Come again?"

"Never mind." Kim started, changing the subject, "It's not that. I just have a lot of frustrations I really need to get rid of right now. A punching bad helps calm me down."

"Rudy doesn't own enough punching bags to handle your frustrations." Grace joked letting out a laugh.

Kim's features hardened again courtesy of Grace. She knew her friend was just joking but it still managed to bug her. However, Grace was heading into territory where she had some blemishes as well. "Hey, I'm not the only one with a screwed up love life." She protested.

Grace just started laughing even harder at her own expense knowing her friend was right. She hadn't exactly figured out what she was to do with the whole Jerry situation, but it's not like she was going to be seeing him anytime soon.

Unfortunately for the brunette, she was completely wrong.

Her facial expression dropping, Grace stopped in her tracks as the two of them stood in front of Falafil Phil's. She had forgotten completely that both Jerry and Eddie had started working there last year when Phil started needing help, and the boys agreed to be paid partially in free food.

She was about to turn around and just head to work, but Kim was way ahead of her. Grabbing her by the arm, she started dragging Grace through the doors, practically throwing her into a both before sitting down herself. "Ow!" Grace hissed. "Not everyone here is a black belt, no need to be violent."

Before Kim had time to shot her friend nothing more than a simple look, Jerry walked up to the table almost on cue. "Hello. Welcome to Falaphil Phils, how may I-" He began, talking in a completely monotone voice. That is, until he looked up. "G-Grace." He choked out, being completely thrown off my her presents.

"Hey Jerry." She responded simply.

"H-How are you d-doing?" He stuttered, trying to think of a better thing to say, but failing miserably.

Grace rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly. "I'm doing fine Jerry. How are you doing?" She responded slight sarcasm to her voice.

In response, Jerry shot her one of his goofy grins.

Feeling the slight tension in the air, and knowing that the two of them had much needed issues to work out between them, Kim knew when she wasn't wanted. "My cue to leave." She announced before slipping out of the both. Jerry shot her a thank you smile, as Kim shot Grace a wink before exiting the building.

Sitting down across from Grace in Kim's seat, Jerry felt a loss for words. The two of them hadn't spoken since Donna's party. It had only been a day but it was all that the two of them were able to think about.

So, with the slightly awkward atmosphere, they found themselves sitting in agonizing silence.

"Can we just skip the stupid shit and get right to the point?" Grace blurted out.

Jerry's face instantly flushed and his eyes were left wide. "What? What I do?" He asked confused.

"At Donna's party... we, kissed."

"Oh that? Pfft, I remember." He said, voice one octave higher than usual. Grace shot him daggers causing his to straighten his posture and clear his throat. "Seriously, I remember."

She rolled his eyes at him while reaching across the table giving him a light shove. "I don't want things to get awkward between us, considering I have to see you daily."

"So, you want to forget it?"

"Do you?" She asked him.

One example of many times, Jerry found himself at a loss for words. Girls confused him to no extent. Especially girls he really liked, and really wanted something with. Grace was one of those girls. Being in Senior year, he wouldn't mind a relationship. He was done with his years of being a player, and was fully prepared to give the title up.

It didn't even have to be anything serious, or even have a label. Going of to community collage in a few months, he understood that a relationship might not be able to survive, but that didn't mean he wouldn't mind escorting some lucky lady to prom.

So gathering up all the courage he had at the moment, the Latino began talking before he could even process the words coming out of his mouth. "No. In fact Grace I would really like to go somewhere sometime." He said. "Y-you know, if that's like chill with you."

Grace's face broke out into a grin. Hearing that Jerry wanted more than a one night stand brought her indescribable joy. "I'd love to go out sometime Jerry."

Jerry smiled before fixing the collar on his uniform. "Of course you would. The Swagmasters got a date!" He announced, followed by his signature 'WHOO!' while lifting both of his arms into the air.

Grace stood up slightly reaching across the table to set his arms down. "Not if you refer to yourself as the 'swagmaster' again." She teased with a smile.

Looking down in shame for a second, Jerry stood back up, fixing his shirt. He then extend a hand Grace's way, helping her to her feet. Smiling at her for a moment, Jerry took a glance at his surroundings. The place wasn't overly busy, but Eddie was looking pretty overwhelmed at the cash. Phil had stepped out for the day, so right now it was just the two of them.

"I should get going." Grace started, interrupting his thoughts. "Got worked in 15."

"Yeah, and I should probably be getting back to work. Phil doesn't pay me near enough Falaphil for this." He joked, causing Grace to laugh. "I'll text you after work?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled, with a slight lip bite.

Then, much to Jerry's surprise, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. After recovering from initial shock, he relaxed under her hold, and hugged her back.

It felt nice being in Jerry's hold. Grace never would of assumed so two years ago when she first really started talking to the odd boy. Then again, a lot can change in two years. She never would of thought that he'd of ever asked her out, or that she'd ever be saying yes. However, she was perfectly ok with how things had turned out, regardless of what she had thought.

After exchanging goodbyes, Grace headed for work and Jerry turned and walking over to cash, a slight bounce in his step. Walking around Eddie who was currently fiddling with the cash register, he hopped up onto the counter and let out a love-stuck sigh.

Noticing the grin plastered ever so obvious on his friends face, Eddie raised an eyebrow Jerry's way. "What got you so happy?"

"Girls." He responded simply.

Eddie just laughed, good old Jerry. Never a dull moment with his friend there that was for sure. "Speaking of girls," Eddie began. "You and Grace seemed to be getting pretty close."

"Yeah." Jerry sighed happily.

"I was wondering if maybe you could hook me up?"

Processing the words, Jerry's head snapped to the side to look at his friend. He had a hopeful smile accompanied by his famous puppy dog eyes. There was no saying no to that. Unfortunately, there wasn't exactly any way he could say yes. "You like Grace! Since when!?"

"A while ago.." He responded, voice trailing off at the end. It was true that Eddie had developed slight feelings for the brunette in grade nine. Later years they tended to die down, but lately the spark had been re-lit. Being in three out of four of her classes this semester defiantly helped with that. "So will you help me?"

Jerry once again did not know what to say. He couldn't just say that he had just scored with Grace after trying to two and a half years, that'd crush him! However, not telling him would hurt more, and maybe Eddie would understand- after all, they are best friends. It was simply to much thought for Jerry to handle right now, so, naturally he did what Jerry does best.

He stood up, and ran out of the restaurant.

**-O-O-O-**

Kim walked out of Falaphil Phils and over to the Dojo, trying to keep her anger under control. She didn't know what she was angry- scratch that, she knew exactly why she was angry. What she couldn't process was why she was still so angry. It was like all of this energy had built up in her the past couple days, and was dying to be let out.

Kim was never the type of girl to talk about her feelings. She didn't like her feelings, and she sure as hell didn't want to talk about them. She was the type of girl who listened rather than talked. She didn't want to burden people with her issues that they probably didn't care about. Certain people would try to convince her that they did care, but she was just incapable of believing it.

So, without a release of her anger, Kim found herself exploding at really little things.

A whole day could go completely wrong and she'd find herself just smiling and nodding, but the second a person accidently bumped into her, world war three was about to go down.

It's not like it was that persons fault, or that she was mad at that person per say, that's just how her anger worked.

Going to the Dojo and punching a bag until she practically murdered it was Kim's way of trying to control her anger, so she no longer had to freak out on the random kid in the hallway.

Right now, the blonde had a lot of anger.

Thinking it through she was beginning to think that maybe anger was the wrong word for it- more accurately she was confused. Confused of their status and what was going to happen between them. Hell, she's even confused of what happened between them.

They were supposed to be best friends- people you told your crushes to, not crushed on. Their gender never mattered to her, she got along better with the boys anyways. All that mattered to Kim was whether or not you were there for her. Since the begging, from the moment he caught her apple in grade nine, as far as she was concerned Jack had always been there for her.

So why all of a sudden are these feelings coming into play?

That question had probably got Kim confused most of all. Sure she had gone through a stage where she thought she liked him, but she thought he was going to leave forever. It was just the initial shock going through her mind that she may never see him again and it screwed with her emotions. She had shrugged it off and moved on with her life.

Right?

Walking into the Dojo, a calmly as she could, Kim quickly grabbed her change of clothes from her locker and went to change. When she reentered, still no one was there.

Jerry and Eddie were working, Milton was probably at the library, Rudy you can never be to sure where exactly he is and Jack, she didn't want to know.

So, for the next twenty minutes she had alone, Kim took advantage of it. Beating the punching dummies senseless with out a second thought.

It was Rudy who walked in first after the blonde twenty minutes prior to her arrival. Rudy himself was in a fine mood, certain things had gotten him slightly stressed, but it was nothing too serious to burden on anyone else. Besides, he was easily distracted by the things around him so the subject never really put him in a bad mood.

However, it was obvious to him, that Kim was in a bad mood.

He had learned very quickly how to read the blonde. She was indeed the only girl in the dojo, so Rudy tended to pay extra attention to her. He had known from a very young age that a girls mind worked very different from a boys, so trying to figure her out was going to take some extra time and effort.

Kim he managed to peg very quickly. It was basically not to get between her and a punching bag- getting caught in the crossfire hurt a lot. He also knew that she was very pretty, and the majority of her anger came from boys who screwed her over.

With that being said, Rudy also knew that their was one boy who drove her crazy above everyone else. The difference is that the blonde happened to be in love with said boy, who undoubtedly returned the feeling.

He may be an odd old man who runs a Dojo for a living, but he still pays attention. "Who screwed you over this time?" Rudy asked her with a wink.

Kim stopped beating the dummy for a second to process his words. Shrugging it off she then continued, ignoring his question completely.

His face then lit up like a tree on Christmas as he ran over so he was beside her, jumping up and down like a child. "It's Jack isn't it!" Rudy asked excitedly. Kim just inhaled sharply, not slowing down the pace of her movement. "It is isn't it! Because you love him!" He sang while poking her stomach.

"Shut it Rudy!" Kim yelled before storming off into the girls washroom.

"Meow." Rudy hissed her way, while bringing his hand up and doing the movement to go with it.

He then shrugged off the fact he pissed off Kim, and was about to head to his office to get some paper work done when Eddie walked in. "Have you seen Jerry?"

"I thought he was at work?" Rudy questioned.

Eddie stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Well he was, then I asked him something and he ran out of the room doing his Columbian War chant." He explained before mimicking Jerry's "AHHH!"

"I bet something important came up, don't sweat it." Rudy cooed, giving Eddie a pat on the back.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Eddie smiled, making his way onto the mat.

Rudy smiled at him. "Of course I'm right, I'm the Sensei of this Dojo. Now start stretching, I'll be out in a minute." He finished, before walking over to his office once more. However, he was stopped again by the sound of the door opening and another student walking in.

Jack walked in with a sigh, dropping his bag on the floor as he entered. He wasn't planning on coming to the Dojo today -his lack of sleep because of staying up all night thinking about _someone_ had thrown his whole schedule off. He thought though maybe blowing off some steam about the subject would help him get his sleep cycle back on track.

So walking into the Dojo he was slightly relieved that he didn't see Kim's beautiful face. Too many mixed feelings going on in his head to try and deal with her right now.

Rudy however was happy Jack showed up because he wanted to try and figure out exactly what was going on between the two. The second Jack walked in, Rudy had run across the room to stand by his side. Continuously poking Jack's stomach, Rudy had the largest grin on his face.

Under Rudy's touch Jack quickly began laughing and squirming- it tickled, sue him. However, the look on Rudy's face made him slightly worried. Shoving Rudy away, he straighten up his posture and cleared his throat. "What did you do?" Jack asked him in a warning tone.

Rudy just smiled bigger and began nudging Jack's side. "No my friend, what did _you_ do?"

Crazy antics by Rudy never seemed to catch Jack off guarded. That man was legally diagnosed with ADD, you can never be to certain of what's going on up there. "What do you mean Rudy?" He responded, shrugging him off. He then walked over to his locker to grab an extra pair of sweats he had left here.

Rudy quickly trailed behind him. Standing beside Jack, he brought his hand to his head and his elbow rested against the locker beside him, his other hand placed on his hip so Rudy was striking a pose.

Jack tore his eyes off his locker to quickly examine Rudy. He raised an eyebrow his way while continuing to eyeball him. "What's the deal with you and Kim, huh?" Rudy teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jack let out a sigh while shutting his locker and leaning himself against it. "What are you talking about?" He questioned while crossing his arms. Jack of course knew exactly what he was talking about, the bigger question being how did Rudy know. He managed not to let himself panic just yet, it's Rudy. How much of it could he of possibly of figured out.

"What you do huh?" Rudy asked beginning to nudge him again. Jack just shoved him away while continuing to croak an eyebrow. "She came in the Dojo mad and it has something to do with you I just know it!" He cheered.

"I didn't do anything. Kim's always in a bad mood." He responded annoyed.

Rudy chose not to hear his comeback and instead he wrapped his arms tightly around Jack's shoulders so he was hugging him from the side. "They grow up so fast!" He bawled while starting to cry over dramatically.

Jack struggled under Rudy's hold, but was unsuccessful of getting out. All it really accomplished was Rudy holding him tighter and crying louder.

"What the-" Eddie started, who had been sitting on the mat witnessing the scene the entire time.

"I have no idea." Jack interrupted, still trying to shake Rudy off of him.

Kim on the other hand decided to stop hiding and go back to beating up dummies. She immediately regretted it however the second she saw Jack's face. She didn't want to talk to him right now, she didn't want to talk about what happened. All she wanted was some time alone to sort out her frustrations and her feelings. Jack being Jack however would be a caring guy and want to sort things through. There was no escaping now, but I was worth the shot.

The only thing she could think of on her feet was that if she stood still, he couldn't see her. He was busy trying to shake Rudy off of him - for a reason she really didn't want to know - so maybe he wouldn't notice her. It was now or never she could try to escape from his sight, and out of the Dojo.

So slowly she crept, being completely silent, trying not to catch his attention. She had managed to not cause Eddie to turn around so maybe Jack hadn't noticed her either.

Of course, Jack not being born yesterday noticed her presents and chuckled slightly at the fact that she thought he couldn't. "Kim, just cause you move slowly doesn't mean I can't see you." He teased.

Kim's eyes then shot fully open, processing his words before sprinting out of the Dojo.

"KIM WAIT!" Jack called. He tried heading for the door but with Rudy still hanging off of him crying into his shoulder there was only so fast he could move.

Letting out an angry sigh, he shifted in Rudy's hold, grabbing both his arms he flipped Rudy over his shoulder and safely onto the mats. As Jack ran out calling after Kim, Rudy curled up into a ball into the fetal position hugging his knees and started crying harder.

"I don't want them to grow up!" He exclaimed. Almost instantly he snapped him self out of it. "Ow, that kid has a good flip." He commented before getting up and going into the office.

Eddie sat petrified on the mats as he was there the whole time, completely confused of what just took place. There was always something happening in this Dojo that was for sure. "I hang out with some pretty odd people. "He thought out loud, before he continued to stretch.

**-O-O-O-**

"Kim wait!" Jack cried as Kim continued to sprint away. She hadn't made it very far before the brunet had caught up with her.

"Damn you and your cross country." Kim cursed under her breath. As he approached her, she expected a speech of some sort on something she didn't care about at the moment. She didn't want to talk to him.

Little did she know that Jack didn't really want to talk either. He just didn't want her running away from him because she thought the situation was awkward. Maybe he should be giving her space, everything had only went down yesterday, not a lot of time to cope with everything, but he couldn't just sit here while she was hurting because of him.

So, instead of a speech like she had expected, Jack ran up behind her, snaking his arms around her petit waist and picked her up.

As she shrieked and hit him while yelling various curse words, Jack didn't put her down. He carried her all the way back towards the Dojo, and into Falaphil Phils.

The pair had gotten many looks from passing spectators. Some with accusing eyes, some 'awhing' the adorable couple. Some people looked legitimately scared for Kim's safety, Jack assured them however that he wasn't kidnapping her.

When the arrived at the fast food place, Jack threw Kim into a booth and placed his hands on the edge of the seat and on the table so she couldn't get out. "I'll go get food." He said with a wink, throwing on his cocky exterior. He had full trust in himself that the wink would make Kim stay.

He was indeed correct.

She wouldn't want to admit it but Kim was a sucker for Jack's every move, as it was made obvious yesterday. Of course one little wink would cause her to stay, just like one little date would cause her to go see a really stupid movie.** (2)**

As Jack went to buy food, Joan came strolling in the restaurant. She frowned slightly at the sight of Kim by herself. Joan was the one girl at the mall that Kim confided in other than Grace, more so in the past them she did now. Joan knew about Kim's crush on Jack way back when it was _just_ a crush.

Her eyes soon lit up however when she caught a glimpse of Jack getting food. Putting two and two together, Joan soon realized that the two of them were on a date.

Sliding into the seat across from Kim, a huge smile grew on her face. She then started continuously poking Kim's arm - one of which Kim's head was resting on so she didn't hit it off the table - wanting desperately to know what happened between the two.

At the feeling of someone poking her, Kim head slowly rose up to revile Joan's smiling face. She raised an eyebrow her way, urging her to tell her what's up. Instead, Joan was completely oblivious to Kim's gesture and instead continued poking her. "What Joan, What?" Kim exclaimed annoyed.

"What's going on with you and Mr. Kicky Kicky chop chop?" She teased with a smile.

Kim simply rolled her eyes at the comment. "Would you stop calling him that?"

"So there is something?"

"How do you figure?" Kim question sitting back in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You avoided the question." Joan explained.

Kim let out an exaggerated sigh while throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis. "Oh, so now you decide to do your job?" She said annoyed, slight sarcasm to her voice.

"Haha, very funny." Joan started, mocking the blonde across from her. "So..." She continued, letting her voice trail off urging Kim to speak.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on between me and Jack." Kim said, lying threw her teeth. She was kind of proud of herself, it almost sounded believable.

She was still expecting Joan to accuse her of lying. At the very least a 'mmhmm', implying it. However, all the mall cop did was start sniffling before she burst out in a set of overdramatic tears.

Kim sat there, slightly baffled at the scene before her. Not knowing what else to do, she reached her hand forward, tapping Joan on the arm. "There.. there." Kim cooed, but failing miserable. All Joan did was let her weeps increase in volume. Kim sat backwards once more into an awkward position trying to ignore the stares that were being directed their way - including from Jack, who was waiting for Falapil.

"Joan." Kim said, tapping her once more. Joan didn't move a muscle. "Joan." She repeated, smiling at the crowd of people who were looking their way. "JOAN!" Kim hissed her way, which caused Joan to stop.

She straightened out her posture and sniffled back another round of tears. "Keep it together Joan. You should be used to this by now, everybody leaves. You should know that after the loss of your many boyfriends and how your many dates go to the bathroom and never come back." Joan scolded herself out loud.

Kim sat there confused, "What are you talking about?"

With that, Joan let the rest of the tears fall before yelling, "You never tell me anything anymore!" and running out of the food place.

The things Joan does never seemed to catch Kim off guard anymore. The odd mall cop had been around for a while and her antics were something that happened daily. She was weird that way, but that's just who Joan was, and by this point in time, Kim was used to it.

So instead of stressing about it, Kim simply shrugged the last few minutes off, and directed her attention to the brunet headed her way.

Jack had witnessed from a far the scene between Kim and Joan, but was too far away to make out any of the things they were saying. After seeing Joan start bawling and run out of the restaurant, Jack grabbed their newly prepared food and started towards Kim.

Sitting down in the booth across from her, Jack slid her one of the plates of food. "What the-" He started before Kim cut him off. "Don't even ask." Kim mumbled beginning to eat her food. Jack nodded slightly before beginning to laugh. Stuff Joan did never seemed to surprise him either. Now, the stuff she did was rather amusing to watch.

"So.." Kim began after a few moments of silence. Both the two hadn't spoken a word, instead just sat their awkwardly playing with their plates of food.

"So..." Jack said, mimicking Kim's tone of voice.

"This is stupid!" She exclaimed randomly. Jack simply raised an eyebrow in her direction. "We never have nothing to talk about! We're... _us_!"

Jack chuckled to himself before nodding. "You're right, this is kind of weird."

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" She asked him.

"Move on?" He offered.

Kim gulped, letting hurt fill her eyes. "You want to forget it never happened?"

"No, no." Jack cooed, correcting himself. "That's not what I meant!"

"But that's what you implied." She corrected.

Jack sat back running his fingers through hair. "Geez Kim." He muttered under his breath. Currently he found himself in a very sticky situation and the wrong decision could effect the rest of his life. So maybe a bit overdramatic, but still, if he said the wrong thing he'd be left with a very pissed of Kim. "I don't know what to say." He said honestly a few minutes later.

"Do you want to forget it?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first." Kim told him.

Jack once again was at a loss for words. It was like he was walking on broken glass, one wrong step and he's in a lot of trouble. So, instead of facing the problem head on, he avoided the question. "How bout we talk about this tomorrow?" Jack said, laughing nervously.

"Good idea!" Kim agreed, before joining in with Jacks laughter. The two of them then continued their meal while striking a conversation about how they were not looking forward to school tomorrow, mostly because of their hideous math teacher.

After their dinner was over, they both decided that they were finished with their workout. Going back to the Dojo they grabbed their stuff before heading home, Jack of course walking Kim despite her annoyance.

Laughing and talking the whole way home, it was almost like the other night had never happened between the two - exactly the way they wanted it. It's not that they wanted to forget it rather neither of them wanted to be the first to admit that they didn't want to forget it. Kim with her stinking pride and Jack was afraid of putting himself out their due to Kim's lack of hints.

Eventually they made it to Kim's doorway, Jack's arms slung around Kim's shoulder. It was only about four in the afternoon, the sun was still shining brightly.

"So... bye Kim." Jack said while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck - like he usually did when he got nervous.

"Bye." Kim responded, equal awkwardness to her voice.

Without a second thought - or really thinking it through at all - Jack took a step forward wrapping Kim in his embrace. After hesitating slightly, Kim relaxed in his hold.

Being in Jacks arms was one of Kim's favorite places, even more so now. It made her feel that regardless of what had happened between them, everything was still ok.

"Bye." Jack sighed, shooting Kim his million dollar smile before walking away.

He continued to walk all the way home, hand stuffed in his pockets. He usually did that when he had a lot to think about. Right now, did he ever have a lot. So while a million thoughts invaded Jacks mind, he quickly found himself back home.

Seeing a car in the driveway, Jack grew a smile, knowing his parents had arrived home. Happily he ran up the stairs and opened the door. "Hello?" He called out, voice echoing through the house.

"Jack!" His mom squealed happily while running down the stairs. She quickly grabbed Jack, bringing him into hug.

"Hey mom! How was your trip?"

"It was good!" She began, removing the grip from her son, before quickly bringing him back in. Jack laughed slightly at his mothers action, she had always been a hugger. "Sorry for leaving so suddenly." She muttered into his ear.

"It's ok, your lack of presents was... _convenient_." He said while continuing to scratch the back of his neck.

His mom then quickly pulled away moving a few steps back. "Spill." She ordered, placing her hands on her hips and putting on her best 'I'm your mother do as I say' look.

"Long story, will later." He mumbled before brushing past her and heading straight towards the food. His mom simply rolled her eyes and followed her son into the kitchen. "We have no food!" Jack complained while shutting the fridge door.

"That's cause you ate it all!" She teased.

"I'm a growing boy leave me alone!" Jack joked.

She laughed slightly at Jack, in her eyes, he was getting more and more like his father everyday. "Lucky for you then your father just went to get food." She began. "So, before you explain to me why my absence was _convenient,_ because you're going to, I actually have news for you." She finished, taking a seat the the breakfast bar across from him.

Jack grabbed the last coke **(3)** from the fridge and took a sip. "What?"

She then reached into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that was neatly folded into a tiny square. She handed it to Jack with a smile.

Hesitantly, he raised an eyebrow and took the paper from his mother, unwrapping it with care. Taking another sip of coke, he put the can down and started reading the letter.

The second the coke was in his mouth it was out of it doing the classic spit take as soon as he processed what the letter read.

"I'm going to Japan?"

**-O-O-O-**

* * *

**Ok, I know the ending seems cheesy now, and I warn you it will get more cheesy. I hope I put some sort of twist on it so it's not like everyone else's story with the same plotline.**

**Quite a bit happened in this chapter. There was some 'Millie' - Milton is actually planning on proposing. Who saw that coming? Couple of tricks up my sleeve for that one, hope you're looking forward to it ;) Jerry and Grace talked and now are going on a date. You are welcome all the 'Jace' shippers ;) We also found out that Eddie has a crush on Grace. Can you spell Drama? Some Rudy was added, I hope you understood the scene, re reading it, it was slightly confusing, but that's just his character. There was a subtle hint of the plotline that affects the story greatly, any guesses?**

**Kim and Jack continue to talk, but also to avoid the subject. Quoting from the story, it is because 'neither of them wants be be the first to admit they didn't want to forget it.' Speaking of the two of them, Jack's going back to Japan? I know it seems kind of confusing but it will all be explained next chapter :)**

**Sorry for the slight wait on this chapter by the way, life keeps getting in the was of my writing -.-**

**So anyways, REVIEW! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the plot lines so far! :)**

**P.s remember, next time this story is updated it will be under the name 'When you love something.'**

**Like it? ;)**

**1. Just a random name I made up, no copyright intended.**

**2. WAZAMBIE WARRIORS REFERENCE!**

**3. I obviously do not own 'coco-cola'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, well its safe to say this defiantly went on hiatus. I'm sorry about that, I should of posted an a/n or something to let you know, but I didn't want any of y'all to think it was a chapter and get really excited or something, so I thought saying nothing was better.**

**Just a lot has been happening lately and writing as kinda been the last thing on my mind, so I do apologize. Another thing is that these chapters are long, I debated just posting what I had so far and making you deal, but I worked so hard on making the last few chapters 8000 words and I wanted to continue.**

**I don't really have a plan anymore, I just started writing, so I don't really know how many chapters are left, but it's not going to be a long story I can tell you that for sure.**

**Anyways, sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**You got to Trust Me on This One**

******-O-O-O-**

Jack almost started chocking on his own spit as he continued to read the letter over and over again. It was simply to much to process at the moment. "I'm going to Japan." He repeated, quieter this time as he tried to wrap his brain around the thought.

"Isn't it exciting!" His mother chimed in, interrupted his panic attack. "I was going to wait until your father got home but news like this shouldn't wait right?"

All he could manage to say was a uncertain "Mhmm", his voice an octave higher than usual. This was too much for him to handle right now. How was he supposed to tell the guys he's jetting off to Japan ditching them right before graduation? How was Rudy going to take it? He seemed happy for him last time but that was three years ago, his opinion could change. Also, everything with Kim had happened about 24 hours ago, how on earth was he supposed to explain that he's leaving after _that_?! She was going to kill him!

"You're not excited?" His mom asked, snapping his away from his thoughts.

Jack inhaled a deep breath, "It's not that, it's just, how'd this happen?"

Her face broke out into a grin as she leaned a bit closer. "Apparently Japan is starting up a new school, primarily for collage students. I guess because you turned down the original offer to go during high school they have invited you back now!"

Jack ran his fingers through his messy brown hair as he tried calming his breathing. "It says here that I leave in a week! That's not enough time!" He exclaimed before stomping up the stairs and heading towards his bedroom, his mother trailing behind him.

"Jack!" She called after him. "Jack can we please talk about this?"

"I don't want to talk." He mumbled before taking a seat on his bed. His mother let out a sigh before taking a seat next to him. "Then just listen." She began. "Look, you don't have to go. No one is making you by any means. I was excited because I thought you would be excited. Do you think I want to say goodbye to my only son for four years as he jets off to Japan?"

Jack cracked a smile as he listened to his mothers words. She was right, though he hated to admit it. At the end of the day, it was_ his_ decision. Jack was not a fan of that. He hated having to make life changing choices; he felt like if he chose wrong his whole life would spiral out of control. "I don't know what to do mom."

His mother gave him a genuine smile before placing her arm around his shoulders, allowing Jack to lean his head against her. "No ones asking you to chose right now." She said rubbing his arm in comforting circles. "I understand you hate change Jack. Moving you here was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do. Bribing you was not cheap."

Jack let out a laugh. "Easiest fifty dollars I've ever gotten."

"The point is, moving here was one of the greatest things that ever happened to you." She took a pause, letting that sink in to Jacks brain.

He instantly thought of his friends. That statement was indeed very true. Meeting the guys, Kim, and Rudy was the best thing that ever happened to him. Looking back on the crazy chaotic adventures the six of them shared were simply irreplaceable. He couldn't picture his life without any of them.

"Japan could be another great thing. That being said you have to accept that whether or not you go to Japan, you're going to have to say goodbye." Jack's head snapped up and stared at her with disbelief at the words she just said. "Jack wake up and face reality. I love you but you're being naive. You're graduating, you're all going to different collages and universities, you're going to have to say goodbye eventually.

"But I don't want to."

"I know, but we all have to do things we don't want to do. I'm just saying, that if you go to Japan, you're not loosing much, even if you stay, as sad as it is, you're going to have to say goodbye. But if you go, I want you to go for you. Get that?"

"Yeah mom, I get it. Thanks." Jack sighed, cracking a smile.

"I leave you to your thoughts then." His mom said. She kissed his forehead and smiled before heading out the door calling I love you as she left.

"Love you too." Jack called back.

Suddenly all he was left with was his thoughts, but he didn't want to listen to his thoughts right now. They were filled with logic and reason and other things he didn't want to deal with. Right now, all Jack wanted to be was in denial. He didn't really care what his mother had to say, he didn't want to say goodbye.

One of his favorite quotes by his childhood hero Peter Pan, 'goodbyes mean leaving and leaving means forgetting'. Jack didn't want his friends to forget him. He didn't want his circle of friends to break up. Why mess with a good thing right? There is no need to fix something that isn't broken.

Jack didn't want to think logically, he wanted to feel bad for himself and pity himself and say that his life sucked. Rarely he ever did anything of the sort so for now, that was perfectly ok.

Not really caring about the fact that it was only eight at night, Jack rolled over and went to sleep, drowned in his own thoughts.

**-O-O-O-**

Grace had never been so excited for a Monday.

Usually the brunette despised getting up and having to face the day. She hated Mondays and everything they stood for with a passion. Mostly because she hated the whole concept of school.

However, this specific Monday was different. Last night after she had finished work she got off to a text from Jerry. The two of them managed to keep a three hour conversation going about anything and everything. Very random topics came up courtesy of Jerry but Grace didn't mind. Their conversation ended to Jerry asked her out the next day after school, which happened to be this very day.

The level of excitement she was feeling she thought was rather extreme, but she didn't really care. Grace never recalled being this happy over a date with any guy. Jerry was different in her eyes, a good different though. A change in the game plan or an unexpected dessert at Christmas. One of those events that no one sees coming but makes a great difference for the better.

That was Jerry.

So when the brunette woke up this morning she tried extra hard to make sure her appearance was perfect - hair straightened to perfection, make-up done nicely and a super cute but casual outfit to match.

When she approved of the person who stared back at her in the mirror Grace made her way down the stairs. By this time her parents had been long gone, headed to work about six o'clock this morning. Grace grabbed an apple off the counter not really bothering attempting to try and make anything, before heading out the door.

Putting the car in drive, Grace started towards Kim's house. When she arrived, Kim was waiting on the front porch apple in hand and looked as if she was lost in her thoughts.

Like the previous night, Kim didn't sleep a wink. It's almost as if the universe just doesn't want her forgetting the world for a few hours.

When her friend pulled up, Kim snapped herself back to reality and made her way to the car. "You look hot." Grace said sarcastically with a smirk as Kim sat down.

"Shut it." She snapped while giving her a 'I'm not in the mood look'. Grace simply rolled her eyes playfully while putting the car in drive and heading off to school. This gave Kim a chance to examine her friends outfit, hoping to find a flaw so she could point it out but none were found. "You look hot." She said, in a more serious tone than Grace had, but the brunette still thought her friend was being sarcastic and gave her a smack in response.

"Get out!"

"No I'm serious!" Kim protested. "You look good! Who you all dressed up for huh?" She then teased with a wink.

Grace chose not to reply but instead sat there with a smile on her face, waiting for Kim to clue in.

"YOU HAVE A DATE DON'T YOU!" Kim screamed, getting the message. Grace sat there smiling while Kim flipped out beside her, smacking her arm repeatedly. "Who?!" She asked excitedly. However, once again her friend didn't speak.

"IT'S JERRY ISN'T IT!" Kim yelled a few moments later.

"Yes! I took your advice and talked to him. He asked me to go out later tonight, I'm meeting him at the Dojo after school." Grace explained happily.

"Awh Grace I'm so happy for you! Now want to help me fix my love life?" Kim joked.

The rest of the car ride was the two girls gossiping about anything and everything as they made their way to school.

**-O-O-O-**

School seemed to pass by fairly quickly for everyone. With exams just a few short days away, not a lot of work was given, but rather time to finish up major projects and give the students time to start studying - which some kids took more advantage of then others. At final bell, everyone collected their items from their lockers, and slowly dispersed from the school.

Like most days, Kim immediately went to the Dojo to help Rudy with some things like paperwork and such before actually starting her normal work out. Being the first one to arrive, she put her stuff away and settled in, beginning her stretch so she was all warmed up before anyone else got there.

It was Jack who then arrived next. Unlike everyone else whose day had gone alright, Jack was having a terrible day. He had woken up at three o'clock last night, and has been awake since. All of the 'what ifs' are playing and then replaying in his head about going to Japan, all of course ending in the worst possible outcome.

Not to mention, because that has been on his mind all day, he had accomplished absuloutly nothing because of his inability to focus. Every time he went to do something or went to talk to one of his friends the voice in the back of his mind kept screaming _'you're leaving, you're leaving_'.

Needless to say, Jack looked like death today, which did not go unnoticed to Kim.

"What in the sam heck happened to you?" She asked him, standing up from her stretches on the floor, letting her accent shine through.

"Blah." He responded, sticking his tongue out at her before heading to his locker and pulling out his gym stuff.

"Seriously Jack, are you alright?" Kim asked concerned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to her and smiled. "Freakin'_ dandy_!" He said sarcastically while turning to head towards the change rooms only for her to pull him back.

"That's a damn lie!"

"Kim!" Jack groaned, running his hands through his messy hair. He knew he wasn't going to be able to just leave after he had made it so painfully obvious that something was wrong, but how the hell was he supposed to explain that he was missing graduation and flying to japan in a week? And to Kim of all people!

"Listen, when I want to talk, I promise that you will be the first person I go to alright?" He started. Kim stared back at him taking in his every word. Neither of them noticed Jerry walk in the dojo. "I just have some stuff going on right now that I need to figure out before I can really tell anyone."

"Maybe I could help you?" Kim offered.

"This is something I need to figure out on my own, but thanks Kim. You just need to trust me on this one." He said with a small, sad smile.

Kim nodded her head in understanding. "Alright." She sighed, letting go of his shoulder, letting him leave if he pleased. He shot her a 'thank you' smile before turning to change when someone stopped him.

"WHOA, WHOA," Jerry screamed, causing both Kim and Jack to stop and look at him. "whoa." He said again, softer this time.

"Whats wrong Jerry?" Asked Kim as she stepped beside Jack and crossed her arms.

"That's it!?" He exclaimed.

Jack and Kim glanced over at one another, confused at the point their friend was trying to make. "Whats it?" Jack asked.

"_You just need to trust me on this one_." He repeated, mimicking Jack. "THAT WORKED?"

Once more, Kim and Jack glanced at each other confused. Jerry then took a few more steps closer to them and pointed an accusing finger at Kim. "When something is wrong with me I can't pay you to leave me alone! You just keep poking me until I tell you! But he just says _that_ and the suddenly you're off his case?!"

Kim rolled her eyes at her friends outburst. "That is because I know when to back off! Clearly Jack is going through something and I'm not about to force him to tell me! But _you_, when something is bugging you, you need to get it off your chest. I poke you, because I love you." She explained before patting him on the back and going to stretch on the other side of the mats.

"How'd you do that man?" Jerry asked, turning to Jack.

"I have no idea." He admitted. "But why question a good thing, am I right?" Jack teased, elbowing Jerry lightly in the side and strolling happily into the change room knowing he was off the hook with Kim,_ for now_.

Jerry sat there bewildered at the events that just took place. He could not believe that one sentence, one stupid sentence had caused Kim to back off so easily, like, could it really be that simple to get a girl to leave something alone? "Hey Jerry!" Eddie called walking into the Dojo, snapping Jerry out of his thoughts.

"Uh, what?" Jerry mumbled confused.

"Why have you been avoiding me all day?" Eddie questioned.

"Me? Avoiding you? Whaaaaaaaat? Pffft, no." Jerry lied, his voice getting higher with every word he said. Eddie shot him an 'are you kidding me look' causing Jerry to start panicking. He was starting to sweat and itch all over and he could feel the heat rushing to his face. How was he supposed to tell his friend, his_ best_ friend that he asked his crush out and she had said yes. "I haven't been avoidi- Oh would you look at the time got to go!" He said quickly sprinting for the door, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a certain brunette walk through the door.

"Hey Grace, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked her.

"Hey Eddie, nothing just getting Jerry." She responded politely turning to Jerry whose eyes were the size of saucers. "Jerry, you ready to go on our da-"

"DANCING!" Jerry yelled, interrupting her. "dancing lessons. Yep. Ready. Lets go." He said, doing his signature 'shuffle' over to her and quickly ushered her out of the Dojo, leaving his friend alone and confused.

"What the hell was that?" Grace asked him, also confused, as soon as they were out of the Dojo and across the courtyard.

"Uhhhh." Jerry stuttered while reaching behind him and scratching the back of his neck. "You see uh, I, I didn't- Eddie didn't need to, he has a-" He continued, struggling to have a reasonable excuse for his actions. Grace simply croaked an eyebrow his way, still waiting for a response however, Jerry didn't have one. There was always the truth to the matter but Jerry didn't want Eddie finding out because he didn't want to hurt his feelings that his first crush liked him instead of Eddie, but he didn't want Grace feeling bad or second guessing their relationship because Jerry really, _really,_ wanted something between the two of them.

Still having nothing, He quickly remembered what had happened earlier in the Dojo. "_You just need to trust me on this one._"

"Ok." Grace sighed, crossing her arms in defeat. "So where we going?" She asked cheerfully, while grabbing at his hand and squeezing it lightly.

Jerry's eyes widened, before flashing them to their intertwined hands and then back to her with a grin on his face. "Uh, I was thinking captain corn-dog. After working at Phil's you tend not to like his food so much. "He teased, causing Grace to giggle. "I just got to grab my money, want to go grab us a table and I'll meet you there?"

"Sure." She smiled, giving his hand a final squeeze before taking off towards the restaurant, a smile on her face.

"I can't believe that worked." The Latino signed of happiness, accompanied by his signature "WHOO" before grabbing money and following the brown-haired beauty, that he still couldn't believe he managed to score a date with.

**-O-O-O-**

Milton nervously tapped at his pencil as he glanced over at the beauty across the table from him, and then back at his paper before she noticed him staring. Little did he know, that from the corner of her eye she had been observing his actions the entire time. As his speed on the pencil increased, she grabbed her hand in his, stopping his action. "Milton sweetie, are you alright? You seem nervous."

"Yeah, I'm alright." He lied. "Just a lot of stuff I've been needing to think about lately and I don't think studying is really helping my concentration."

"Look, I know-"

"You Know! You know what?" He interpreted, panic flashing through his features.

Unaware of the seriousness of the question, Julie chuckled slightly at her boyfriends odd behavior. He had been a little off ever since their date the other day and she was almost certain she new why. "I know you're freaked about graduation." Milton looked at her confused. "The valedictorian speech?" She offered.

"Oh!" He said, realizing that's what she thought he was panicking about, not the actual thing. "You caught me." He lied. "Yeah, I'm just not so sure what I want to say yet, and with graduation in two weeks it's getting overwhelming."

"I understand, but I know you're going to do fabulously. You wouldn't of gotten this honor if you weren't capable of handling it." She said smiling at him. With that, she stood up and leaned across the table and pecked him on the lips.

Those oh-so fimililar butterflies returned to Milton's stomach - those same butterflies that had gotten him into all this stress to begin with. Why was love so hard? Why couldn't he just pick her up bridal style and carry her to the beach, get down on one knee and say 'marry me'. Then she'd shout 'yes', they'd hug and he'd carry her off into the sunset.

However, life wasn't nearly as generous at that. For he was thinking over every little detail, and when he had finally planned something, he'd rip up the piece of paper and threw it out, starting over once more. Even if he did finally get it perfect, he'd still have to get over the nerves of actually asking her. How hard that was going to be, he didn't really want to know.

He grew a smile, looking over at her as she sat back down and continued to scan through her textbooks. Currently they were both making study sheets for Exams, and of course they were almost done. He studied her face for a moment, instead of going back to actually studying. He examined her hair first - oh how he loved the colour of it- then moved to her eyes and watched as they moved back and forth reading.

He then saw her cute little nose that he kisses all the time, making her laugh her adorable laugh. Then his gaze dropped to her lips and he noticed how damn kissable they were, and because of the fact he was indeed a teenage boy, his eyes dropped a little _lower_, but then quickly flashed back up to her neck and he narrowed his stare.

Her neck was _bare_.

On their one year anniversary he had wanted to get Julie something really special. Immediately he had asked Kim for advice, and she had suggested for a first major anniversary, a piece of jewelry, more accurately a necklace was a good choice. He would have asked the guys, but when he told them about it all Jerry did was make a sarcastic remark about him 'branding her' so he decided to just stick with Kim.

After a whole day, and almost every jewelry store in SeaFord he had almost given up when he saw it. It was beautiful, little, silver heart that had tiny jewels around the edges almost like a border. For a few extra dollars, he got a '_J_' engraved on the front of it because that was her first initial, and on the back in a cursive font, _'mine'_ was engraved.

She was overjoyed when he gave it to her, said it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done. In that moment he made her promise that as long as she still had feelings for him, she'd never take it off.

So why wasn't she wearing it?

"Julie, where is your necklace?" He asked suddenly, causing her head to snap up.

Instantly her hand went to her neck and felt around, mouth opened slightly when she realized he was right. Worry flooded through her as she tried to relive last nights events mentally trying to figure out where she had put it. She winced slightly at the memories, last night wasn't a great night for her, before her eyes widened when she finally knew. "Oh uh," She stuttered, snapping her fingers trying to get the words out. "I went for a shower last night, I must of forgotten to put it back on."

Milton nodded, not fully convinced she was telling him the truth. "Alright. Are you ok Julie? I've been so caught up in my own little world I hadn't really had a chance to ask you how you've been."

"I'm good."

He gave her a small smile before grabbing her hand like she had done to his earlier."You can tell me anything you know that right?"

She gave his hand a squeeze before nodding. "I know Milton." She then quickly checked the time on her phone to see it was already six o'clock. "Oh, I have to go home, didn't realize how late it was." She said before backing up her things.

Julie stood up and walked around the table to where her boyfriend was standing. "Why now? You're curfew isn't up until eight." Milton asked confused.

"I know, but my dad wanted me home early today."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, uh, something about bonding time. You know, university is right around the corner and I guess he's not ready to say goodbye to his little girl." She joked, pecking his lightly on the lips. "Um, how about on Friday after final exam, we go to the park where we used to have picnics during our first summer together, we'll have a relaxation day." She offered.

"Yeah," Milton smiled. "I'd like that a lot."

"Ok." She said before pecking him lightly once more. Fixing her hold on her bag, she turned around to leave only for her to be spun back in by Milton as he kissed her nose. She let out a laugh before shooting him a final smile and heading out of the library.

"I love you." He called to her. She turned around and smiled at him again before continuing to leave.

Milton's eyebrows scrunched together as he sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. Something was wrong with Julie, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. She knew that she could tell him anything, so what could she possibly be keeping from him.

Whatever it was, didn't make the future proposal any easier. What if she said no? Surly she wouldn't because he knows Julie loved him, but was that a chance he's willing to take? He was at a crossroads with the topic because he felt like if he didn't propose, he might loose Julie forever, which is something he most defiantly did not want to do.

However, something was wrong with her, terribly wrong.

**-O-O-O-**

Jack pulled his bag over he shoulder to steady it as he exited the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. The sun was just going down leaving the sky a beautiful orange colour and the wind was cooling, yet did not leave the skin to cold, making it the perfect temperature after a long workout of which he had just had.

People handle their problems in different ways - Jack exercises While some people cry or scream or write or whatever, Jack works out as a coping method to clear his head for a little while; his own personal escape.

What sucked though was no matter how great the work out was, it ends eventually, leaving him to walk home trying to sort out all his thoughts. At lest he had food to look forward too.

He didn't know what he wanted to do; this was like the biggest decision he has ever had to make and it was driving him insane. Even weighing out the pros and cons of the matter didn't help him, everything he did had a consequence to him he didn't want to face; didn't even want to think about right now.

So what the hell was he supposed to do?

Pulling his iPhone**(1)** out of his bag and connecting some headphone to it and shoving them in his ears. Turning on his favorite album, he blasted the music trying to find another way to escape everything for a while.

And for a while it works, him casually walking down the street towards his house, not thinking about anything besides the song lyrics playing in his mind. For a few moments he was actually peaceful.

"JACK!" Someone screamed at him while yanking the ear buds out.

So much for peaceful.

Instantly the black belt grabbed the intruder by the wrist, swinging them into his chest and quickly pulled them into a head lock.

Don't judge him its reflexes.

However, this intruder gave him a hard shove away and shot him a death glare. "Well hello to you to." She spat.

"Kim," He sighed, placing his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath from the scare. "Way to give a man a heart attack." He whined, standing back up and walking towards her. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?"

"Sneaking up? Dude! I've been calling your name for the past two minutes!" Kim argued. "It's not my fault your music is turned up freakishly loud. Are you trying to blow your eardrum?"

"Maybe." Jack said before snatching the headphones from her hand and shoving the device back in his bag. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh, well then. I can see when I'm not wanted. I'd say I'll leave but I can't go anywhere else considering I_ live_ this way!" She snapped.

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, that was a lot more harsh than intended." She nodded in understanding before the two of them started down the sidewalk towards their houses.

They walked in a peaceful silence for a few minutes before Kim decided to strike a conversation. "So you ready for exams?" She asked.

"Not at all." He admitted, with a grin.

"Jack!" Kim scolded. "Exams are two days away! You better get your ass in gear!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just, studying had been the last thing on my mind right now." He said sheeply.

"I defiantly get that." Kim agreed, slightly hinting about the events that took place the other night, but judging from the simple nod he gave she she was guessing he didn't catch on.

She guessed wrong however considering he understood exactly what she was talking about its just he wanted to stay as far away from that subject as possible. He didn't want to risk an argument between the two of them, especially not now. He couldn't loose Kim; not because of that.

A few more minutes passed before they approached Jack's street. Saying goodbye, Kim reached out for a hug only for Jack to grin, brushing past her completely, and continuing to walk in the direction of Kim's house. "Where are you going?" She yelled to him, but he didn't stop walking. "You live that way!" She continued, pointing in the direction of his house.

He spun around to face her, and walked backwards. "I know." He said simply before spinning about around.

Kim let out a large groan. "Jack!" She whined, beginning to follow him. "What are you doing?"

"Walking you home."

"Why?" She asked after jogging to catch up with him.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"You do this all the time? Why do you and my parents believe that walking home alone in the dark is going to get me raped and murdered? I can take care of myself!" She argued, throwing her hands in the air.

Jack quickly spun around to face her, blocking her path causing her to stop and almost run into him. "It's not about that."

"Then what is it about?" She insisted.

"If something happened to you on your way home, from being murdered to just falling and scrapping you knee, I'd never forgive myself knowing it could of been prevented if I had just walked you home.

"... scraping my knee isn't that big of a deal."

"Kim." He scolded.

"Fine, you want to play that card? What is something happened to you on your way from my house to your house that could of been prevented if you hadn't walked me home?"

"It's different." He protested before turning and starting to walk again.

"No it isn't!" She exclaimed, following him.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't." She said again, running up in front of him and blocking his path just like he had done to her.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"How is it different!?"

"I'm a_ dude_!" He yelled, gesturing to himself before pushing past her once more.

Kim turning and glared at him. "Guy's can get raped too, _Jack_."

Jack spun around once more with a grin on his face. "Maybe, but no one is going to try and take down a good-looking, 6"2 body builder such as myself." He said cockily with a wink her way.

Kim placed her hand on her hip and shot him a glare. "Oh would you calm your ego." She snapped. _He's was only 6'1. _

Jack smiled genially for the first time all day, and walked over to her. "You're a handful Crawford." He said while lightly shoving her shoulder.

Kim smiled before placing both of her hands on his chest and pushing him a few feet backwards. "You too, Anderson."**(2)**

"Ouch Kim, that hurts, right here." Jack said tapping his heart with his hand once he regained his balance.

"Get out!" She said playfully.

Jack simply laughed at her actions before slinging his arm around her shoulder guiding her down the sidewalk. A few more minutes passed of comfortable silence as they were inching closer and closer to Kim's house. Except, neither of them wanted to go home. Nothing made Jack happier than being with Kim, and as soon as he left her all his terrible thoughts would come rushing back to him. And the position their in was something Kim never wanted to leave, she just wished it meant more to him, like it did her.

There was still a few things they needed to talk about, and Kim wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight if they didn't talk about it. "So, you ready to tell me about earlier?"

Jack sighed, slightly tightening the grip he had around her shoulder. "No." He responded honestly.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know, I'm just not ready to talk about it right now." He said as they walked up her driveway and onto her front porch. One car was in the driveway so it was assumed her mother was home.

"Ok." She sighed as they stood on her porch. Jack made the fist move, opening his arms which Kim instantly walked into, wrapping her arms around his waist, his arms resting on her back.

Slowly he pulled away, smiling down at her. "Night Kim." He said before turning and starting to walk away.

"Jack wait!" Kim said suddenly, grabbing his hand forcing him to turn around and walking back onto the porch. "Can we talk?"

He was a bit thrown off by her request but he quickly shook it off. "Of course Kim, you know you can tell me anything as well, right?"

"I know its just, somethings bugging me and I just need to talk to you." She admitted, looking down at her feet.

"Talk to me about what?"

_"Us_."

Jack nodded, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. No, now was defiantly not the time to have this conversation, but if she wanted to have it then they were freakin' gonna have it. If he was gonna sleep with the girl the lest he could do was talk about it with her. "What about_ us_?"

"Just, I don't know, you don't regret it do you?" She asked, saying each word extremely cautiously and not taking her eyes off the ground once.

Jack was slightly taken aback, he was a guy! Of course he didn't regret anything they had done! Kim wasn't just any girl, she was special. If anything he would of expected her to regret it, call him a perv and then never talk to him again, but here she was asking if he regretted it. "No." Was all he chose to say instead of the 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME' that he wanted to scream.

Kim nodded at his words. "Ok, there was that and, you don't," She started before taking a deep breath. "you don't think any_ less_ of me do you?" She said cautiously once more, making eye contact for a spit second before looking back down.

She.

was.

kidding.

right?

In a way, Jack wanted to scream at her for how dumb she was being but he didn't. Instead her gently grabbed her cheek, caressing it with his thumb before tilting her head us so he could look at her. "Kim, if you're asking if I think you're some sort of slut I don't, ok? That was completely mutual and if anything I'm an asshole for letting it happen. No, I don't think any less of you, its not like you planned to come over to my house and _rape_ me." He said, smiling at the last bit, referring back to their conversation earlier.

"I didn't plan to come over to your house at all." She teased.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed "Look Kim, I don't regret it, and you're sure as hell not some slut. You're beautiful, confident, smart, and any guy would be pretty damn lucky to get with you, including me."

She nodded her head - which was still placed lovingly in his hand - and smiled slightly. "So we're good right?"

"Yes, we're good."

"Ok, good because Jack regardless of what happened I can't lose you as a friend." She confessed, staring him right in the eye.

"Come here." He sighed, placing his hand on her back and gently pulling her into him. Instantly her arms went around his neck and his hands around her waist hugging her tight. Kim buried her face in his chest and his chin rested gently on her head and the two of them just stood their and hugged. "I'm not going anywhere Kim." He sighed.

"So we're still friends?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course."

"Good, but, d-don't let go yet." She asked sheeply.

Jack smiled, tightening his grip on her. "I wasn't planning on it."**(3)**

Another two minutes passed and neither of the teens dared changed their position on the porch. Each of them held each other as if it was the last time they'd ever get the chance.

Jack sighed once more, mentally battling with himself. Now was the perfect time to confess his feelings, but she said that they were friends, what if that was a hint that she just wanted to stay _just_ friends? However, lets be real here, who really hugs someone they consider 'just a friend' like this?

Jack smiled, as the more cocky side of him was beginning to win. "Kim, I-"

A loud noise stopped him in mid-sentence and caused the two of them to pull apart. "_Shit_." Someone from the other side cursed, as a few more loud noises were made. Kim laughed to herself, knowing exactly who it was. "Mom's up." She teased.

Jack smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets once more. Unfortunately that was his cue to leave. "Night Kim." He said for the second time of the night, smiling at her.

"Night Jack." She responded sadly, not really wanted him to leave. She walked up, putting her arms around his waist in the oh so similar position and hugged him once more. He pulled her close to him again, not really wanted to leave, but he knew he had to. He also knew that for tonight, he had lost his chance of telling her how he felt, but as one final gesture, he pulled back, kissing her on the forehead, staying there for a few moments, before pulling away completely and waving goodbye.

As he walked home he stuffed his headphones back in his ears with the music blasting once more, feeling strangely relieved after their conversation. He was still confused about a lot of things in his life but one thing was for sure;

He was going to Japan.

**-O-O-O-**

Kim walked into her home, shutting the door behind her loudly before scoping the area for her nosy mother. "Mom?" She called into the dark house. When there was no answer, she rolled her eyes and laughed to herself before heading up the stairs and to her room. She instantly went and opened her closet in search of her pajamas.

"Hey."

She jumped what felt like four feet in the air and turned around, almost falling into her closet in the process. Hand over her chest and breathing heavily she shot daggers at the intruder. "Mom." She scolded. "You just scared me half to death."

Her mother, who was sitting cross-legged on Kim's bed waiting for her daughter to come in, simply laughed. "Didn't mean to scare you sweetheart, we just need to talk."

"About what?" Kim asked cautiously, sliding onto the bed across from her mom.

"Jack."

"What about Jack."

"I would like to know whats going on between you too."

"What do you think is going on?"

"I think there's some sort of unsaid but extremely obvious tension that you two need to work out!"

Kim sighed knowing damn well how true that statement was. "It's not that simple mom."

"And what about it isn't simple? Come on Kimmy talk to me."

Kim sighed again. "I can't explain it without telling you something that I really don't want to tell you." She admitted.

Karen looked at Kim with the ever-so-famous 'you've got to be kidding me' look, like mother like daughter that was for sure. "You can tell me anything you know that, I'm your mother. But now you have to tell me regardless because you can not just leave me hanging like that!"

Kim chuckled, knowing that she had walked herself into that one. "Promise you won't be mad?"

"I promise."

Kim inhaled a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare herself for her mothers reaction. "Jack and I, kind of, you know, had sex." She said slowly, trailing off near the end.

Karen sat there, still, for a moment processing her daughters words. "What do you mean my _kind of_?" She asked. Kim burst into laughter at her question - of all things _that's_ what she chose to question out of that sentence? Only her mother, one of a kind she was. "Like, if you don't understand how things work we can have the talk again I guess-"

"No! Mom, no, like I get it I swear. Um, no, we slept together mom." Kim explained, more accurately this time.

"You and Jack?" Karen questioned.

"Yep."

"Wow, I knew you liked each other but I didn't think you'd skip so many steps. So, whens the wedding?"

"Mom!" She yelled, throwing a pillow her way. "It's not like that, we're not together or anything, we just had sex. It was a one time thing that was not in any way planned and it will never happen again. Case closed."

"Case sure as hell not closed sweetheart." Karen argued. "You cannot look me straight in the eye and tell me that didn't mean anything. I know you; it takes a lot to win you over and you wouldn't open up intimately to just anyone, I know he's special, and I know you like him."

"But he doesn't like me like that. Besides he's Jack! My best friend Jack, the guy I eat ice cream with when I'm heart broken and the guy I have friend-iversaries with, not the guy I'd want to be my boyfriend."

Karen raised her eyebrows and her child stupidity. "I know you, and I know Jack and I know that he'd not the type of guy to sleep around, and he'd _never_, abuse your friendship and sleep with you if there is no other feelings there." Kim looked down, knowing her mom was right. "Now tell me, would you ever sleep with Jerry, Milton or Eddie-"

"EWWW, oh my gosh Mom! That is so gross I don't even what to think about it!" Kim yelled.

"EXACTLY!" Her mother argued. Kim raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding her mothers point. "They're your friends right?"

"My best friends."

"Though you wouldn't sleep with them, but you slept with Jack."

"Jack's... different."

"Exactly; he's different. You're feelings towards him are different than towards the other guys because you like him more than you'd like to admit. So get your fine ass over there and tell him how you feel!" Karen said with a smirk.

Kim laughed at her mothers choice of words. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You don't think I'm some sort of slut do you?"

Karen sighed, she knew there was only one thing she could do to makes her daughter feel better. "When I was your age Kim, I was a lot like you. I had my group of friends and we did everything together, and in freshman year, there was this guy. He was best friends with a guy in our group so'd he'd occasionally tag along to places we went, and no one really minded because he was a really nice guy.

"But in tenth grade, he had transferred to our school, so he became part of our group. And let me tell you, was this boy ever a flirt. So of course, myself being the only girl, he'd flirt and he'd flirt and when he grew tired of being shut down, we became really good friends.

"That summer we were attached by the hip; we'd tell each other absuloutly everything and it got to the point where'd I didn't know what I'd do without this boy.

"It wasn't until senior year when I realized my feelings for him, but I was sure as hell not going to tell him. I mean, I spent all that time turning him down just to ask him out? Not in my books, but luckily for me, I didn't have to.

"We were at a friends house - a bunch of us - and lets just say no one was exactly sober and we were playing truth or dare and being mindless little high school kids I was dared to kiss him. And that kiss turned into more than just a kiss and he walked me home that night to an empty house and we did some things we shouldn't of, but none of which I regret."

"So what happened then? Did you stay friends?" Kim asked.

"Well, it took a few weeks but we were kind of forced to talk about it and we told each other how we really felt."

"And that worked?" She asked in disbelief.

"It did." Karen smiled.

"Wait, didn't you say you met dad in high school?"

"Yep." Her mom responded with a grin.

"So what happened to the boy?" Kim asked. What she got out of that story was that Kim wasn't the only human to sleep with a friend and if anything she can blame it on her mother because all this really was, was history repeating itself.

"I married him."

The colour drained completely from her face as the realization struck her. That story was about her mom and her dad; this better not be history repeating itself or she is going to have a huge issue. "No! No, no, no, no. I'm not marrying Jack." She exclaimed, even though that possibility didn't seem so damn bad.

"Well sure as hell not with that attitude." Karen teased, while standing up. "Tell him how you feel." She said as a last piece of advice before kissing Kim on the forehead and exiting the room.

Now she was alone.

Alone to her angry, and confused and slightly perverted thoughts about Jack. She still had a lot of unanswered questions and was still confused about a lot of things but one thing was for sure;

She liked Jack.

**-O-O-O-**

* * *

**And Cut! Ok, this is going to be a very long a/n because all my thoughts for the past few months.**

**First of all, sorry the story was kind of a filler, I didn't want to rush into action even though you all deserve it, because I didn't want to rush the story, make sense? I will try and update soon, no promises, but soon. Y'all you not deserve to be kept waiting again, with that being said though, please review and remind me you're still reading!**

**Another thing, Kickin it has started again and I'm crying like it's not even funny. I do hope there is a bit more Kick soon, the new episode on monday looks promising. And Olivia won best crush song! I WAS SO HAPPY IT WAS SAD.**

**Moving on, because on my lack of writing, I've been doing a lot of reading on this archive and I have a few notes. 1. This is not a dating site, please do not begin your story with "Hello, my name is Kim and I like blah blah blah." 2. If half of your chapter is describing their outfits please re-evaluate your story. and 3. If you dialog is Kim- blah, Jack- blah, please change that. Even saying "he says" and "she says" after it is better. The rest of you, carry on ;)**

**If your new or something and would like my help or anything please PM me and let me know, I will try and get back to you I swear!**

**Lastly, apparently leaving for a week you miss drama, there was this account starting crap of which I;m not going to bring up the details again, but I was really proud how we all took a stand and told her she was being rude and stood up for the girl who was basically being bullied, like, I was really proud of us. No one should be told to kill themselves, no one has the right to tell someone to kill themselves, and if any of y'all need someone to talk to you can ALWAYS pm me :)**

**Anyways, my rant aside, I love you all, PRETTY PLEASE review and let me know you're thoughts, I shall she you soon:)**

**Also, if I made a twitter account would any of you follow me?**

**Review!**

**Much love, Alex :)**

**(1) I don't own, obvs. **

**(2) I know his last name id Brewer, but I started the story when we named him Jack Anderson, so I'm sticking with it.**

**(3) Auslly anyone?;)**

**Ps. This chapter wasn't carefully checked cause I just wanted to post it so sorry if there are any errors!**


End file.
